ÁCIDA VENGANZA
by ainamalfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Hermione Granger. Un mismo odio. Una misma resolución: Venganza. Una compleja red que los envolverá y los conducirá a una situación irreversible. Un destino oculto que los unirá y atrapará para siempre...
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I

Un nuevo comienzo

Para la mayoría de la gente, la estación de King's Cross era una estación de tren completamente normal: viajeros impacientes esperando en los distintos andenes, trenes que llegaban con retraso, vagones abarrotados de caras largas y grises... Lo único que la distinguía de las demás estaciones de tren de Londres era, quizás, su grandeza y antigüedad; por lo demás, carecía de interés alguno.

A las diez y media de la mañana del día uno de septiembre, entre la multitud una chica de pelo castaño alborotado arrastraba con dificultad un carro con un enorme baúl de madera y una cesta de mimbre que no cesaba de maullar indignada.

Avanzó, no sin cierta dificultad, hasta detenerse expectante ante el muro que separaba los andenes nueve y diez.

Miró a derecha e izquierda, y cuando estuvo segura de que ninguna mirada curiosa se cruzaba en su camino aspiró profundamente, miró el muro con determinación, apretó los nudillos a las asas del carro y emprendió una carrera directamente hacia el muro.

Nadie en la estación se percató de su ausencia, puesto que para la mayoría de la gente, la estación de King's Cross era una estación de tren completamente normal.

Al otro lado del muro; el andén nueve y tres cuartos, del cuál saldría en veinte minutos el magnífico tren de vapor Hogwarts Exprés, estaba sumido en el más absoluto caos:

Adultos con sombreros picudos y capas moradas abrazaban a sus hijos, los baúles de los estudiantes eran arrastrados hacia los compartimentos de equipaje, las lechuzas aleteaban histéricas en sus jaulas...

La chica avanzó lentamente hacia la locomotora y se las ingenió para que un mozo muy robusto la ayudara a meter su baúl en los ya repletos compartimentos de equipaje.

Satisfecha por haber logrado deshacerse de sus enojosos paquetes, decidió pasearse un poco entre la gente para ver si descubría caras conocidas.

Como estaba totalmente concentrada en no ser pisada por nadie, se le detuvo el ritmo cardiaco en cuanto notó una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

- Bienvenida, Hermione! – oyó que le decía alegremente el propietario de la mano.

Aliviada, se giró para encontrarse con ese rostro que conocía tan bien: ojos verde esmeralda ocultos tras unos lentes que se mantenían enteros gracias a un montón de celo mágico, pelo negro azabache imposible de peinar, y una famosa cicatriz en la frente que tenía la forma de un rayo... Sí, al fin volvía a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos, el célebre niño que vivió: Harry Potter.

- Harry, que alegría volver a verte por fin! – emocionada, se abalanzó a los brazos de su amigo, estrechándolo en un efusivo abrazo.

- ¡Hey Hermione! ¿No querrás matar a Harry el primer día de curso no? – oyó que le decía una voz divertida desde su espalda.

Algo avergonzada, se giró para encontrarse frente a frente con el otro chico con el que mantenía una gran amistad: Ron Weasley. Durante el verano, su pelo había cogido un tono más cobrizo, y sus pecas habían aumentado aún más si eso era posible.

Avanzaban por el pasillo del último vagón con la esperanza de encontrar allí un compartimiento libre, cuando se abrió bruscamente la puerta del que quedaba a su derecha.

- Vaya vaya, ¡mira a quien tenemos aquí!: San Potter, la comadreja y la Sangre Sucia sabelotodo...

Draco Malfoy, el más odioso de los estudiantes de la casa Slytherin.

Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises, que gozaba del lujo de ser el más grosero, altanero, maleducado y malcriado alumno de toda la escuela.

- Piérdete, Malfoy - le espetó Ron airadamente.

- Cierra el pico, Weasley. Alguien como tu no tiene derecho a dirigirse a mi persona – contraatacó el aludido con altanería y destilando desprecio por cada poro de su piel.

- Tiene razón Ron, déjalo. No es necesario malgastar saliva hablando con alguien tan despreciable como él – acudió Hermione en defensa de su amigo.

- Cállate, Sangre Sucia impertinente. ¿Quién te ha pedido que interfieras? ¿O es que no puedes soportar la idea de no ser el centro de atención en cualquier conversación?

Llegados a este punto, Harry y Ron se irguieron amenazadoramente, la sangre hirviendo en sus venas.

- Malfoy, vas a pagar por esto. – sentenció Harry en un tono que no aceptaba réplica.

- ¡Uy! Qué miedo me das Potter... ¡Mira como tiemblo!

- ¡Despreciable hijo de... – dijo Ron, quien estaba más rojo que su cabello.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí? – preguntó una áspera voz.

- ¡Profesora McGonagall! – dijo sorprendida y sonrojada la chica.

- ¿Sí, señorita Granger? ¿Alguna explicación razonable?

- La verdad profesora – empezó Harry - es que Malfoy...

- La verdad profesora – siguió Hermione interrumpiendo a su amigo - es que mis compañeros y yo estábamos buscando un compartimiento que estuviera vacío y, al vernos deambulando por el pasillo, el señor Malfoy ha sido tan amable de comunicarnos que en el suyo ya no quedaba ningún sitio libre y que deberíamos seguir buscando más adelante, así que en este momento nos disponíamos a continuar nuestra búsqueda.

- Así es. – concluyó Malfoy, viendo que esta explicación lo dejaba indemne de cualquier culpabilidad.

- Es evidente que no voy a tomar por cierta esta versión de los hechos – sentenció duramente la profesora – pero no tengo tiempo para estupideces, así que sean tan amables de retirarse a sus respectivos compartimentos y de dejar de hacer alboroto en los pasillos.

Dicho esto desapareció pasillo arriba, dejando al cuarteto mudo de asombro por la rapidez con que había zanjado el asunto.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se disponían a seguir su búsqueda cuando el Slytherin cogió a ésta última del brazo y la atrajo hacia él para susurrarle al oído:

- Las cosas no van a quedar así, Sangre Sucia.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Un nuevo curso

Torres y torreones, innumerables ventanales, gárgolas de las más grotescas y disparatadas apariencias, fuertes muros de piedra rodeados de grandes extensiones de un césped humedecido por la frescura de la noche...

Mientras se bamboleaba de un lado a otro con el incesante traqueteo de los coches llevados por thestrals,Hermione admiraba la belleza del castillo dónde residiría por última vez.

Siempre que lo contemplaba, especialmente después de las vacaciones de verano, la recorría una agradable sensación de calidez y seguridad:

Por fin estaba en casa.

Los tres jóvenes estaban sumidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos cuando el coche empezó a aminorar la marcha. El golpe brusco que precedió el fin de trayecto los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

A Hermione se le iluminó el rostro en cuanto se encontró frente a la gran puerta de madera que guardaba el que durante unos meses sería su hogar: Nuevos retos, nuevas experiencias y emociones inesperadas eran algunas de las muchas cosas que le ofrecería el castillo este nuevo curso...

La pobre chica era incapaz de imaginar todo lo que le tenía deparado el futuro.

Harry y Ron, que ya habían emprendido la marcha hacia la entrada, se sorprendieron al descubrir que su amiga no los seguía. Confundidos, se detuvieron y dieron media vuelta para encontrarse con una Hermione completamente distraída e inmersa en sus cavilaciones: Su rostro estaba iluminado por la luz que salía de los ventanales del castillo, sus ojos relampagueaban vivazmente, y su boca estaba entreabierta por la admiración; la chica parecía estar absorbida por la magia que destilaba el castillo.

Al verla, los rostros de los chicos se en dulcieron en un gesto de profunda ternura: Realmente la chica se había echo un lugar muy importante dentro de sus corazones en los últimos seis años.

- ¡Hermione! –decidió romper el silencio el moreno – Si no te das prisa no encontraremos buenos sitios para ver de cerca las asustadizas caras de los alumnos nuevos.

- Eh... ¿Qué? – balbuceó la chica saliendo de su ensimismamiento- ¡Ay Harry! Perdón, quedé sumida en mis propios pensamientos... – se justificó mientras corría para alcanzarles.

Los tres emprendieron una carrera para alcanzar al resto de sus compañeros de séptimo curso, uniéndose finalmente a un corro que escuchaba expectante las indicaciones de la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba como siempre su melena canosa recogida en un moño:

- ... y en cuanto el profesor Dumbledore haya terminado su discurso que tendrá lugar después del banquete, los prefectos de cada casa deberán dirigirse a su respectivo jefe para que éste les comunique la contraseña de la cámara común, y después deberán guiar a los alumnos de primer año hasta ella. ¿Entendido?

Entendiendo como una respuesta afirmativa el silencio del alumnado la profesora se hizo a un lado dejando que los jóvenes entraran al Gran Comedor para tomar asiento en sus respectivas mesas.

¡Qué esplendoroso era! Un millar de velas estaban suspendidas en el aire, y el cielo reflejado en el techo era especialmente hermoso aquella noche. El Gran Comedor rebosaba vida y felicidad, se había convertido en un lugar cálido y familiar dónde los alumnos que no habían tenido tiempo de saludarse durante el viaje en el Hogwarts Exprés se abrazaban y se saludaban amistosamente.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y tomaron asiento junto a sus compañeros de clase. La mayoría de ellos habían aprovechado el verano para coger un tono de piel más oscuro, y algún que otro chico había ganado algunos centímetros de estatura.

Estaban comentando el verano con Neville, Dean y Seamus cuando se abrió la enorme puerta que daba al pasillo y entró por ella un no menos enorme abrigo de piel de topo coronado por una espesa maraña de rizado pelo negro: Hagrid, el guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts, además de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas desde que nuestros protagonistas estaban en tercero.

Detrás de él avanzaba temerosamente un grupo de unos treinta chicos y chicas de once años de edad, que si ya eran pequeños de por sí, detrás del guardabosques parecían champiñones.

Cuando todos los alumnos ya estuvieron situados delante de la mesa del profesorado, la profesora McGonagall hizo su aparición al Gran Comedor a través de una pequeña puerta lateral: llevaba en una mano un taburete de madera, y en la otra un pergamino y un sombrero picudo muy viejo y gastado por el tiempo y por el uso, seguramente había posado en tantas cabezas como hormigas había en un hormiguero.

Como era de esperar, los alumnos tuvieron una reacción de sorpresa al oír lo que les comunicó la profesora una vez hubo depositado el sombrero encima del taburete, que dejó reposando en el suelo:

- Cuando diga vuestro nombre, vendréis hasta aquí. Yo os colocaré el sombrero... Y seréis elegidos para una casa. – dijo solemnemente.

- Los chicos se miraron nerviosos entre ellos... Ninguno estaba realmente preparado para lo que vendría a continuación... - Pensaba Hermione. De echo, ella tampoco lo estuvo el día en que llegó a ésta escuela.

***

- ¡Atención por favor! – gritó la profesora McGonagall mientras golpeaba su copa de plata con una cucharilla de café – antes de cenar, el profesor Dumbledore quiere dirigiros unas palabras...

En cuanto la figura del director, con su larga barba plateada y sus características gafas de media luna, se levantó de su silla; cesó todo comentario, toda carcajada, toda queja... Para dar paso a un silencio respetuoso y expectante.

- ¡Mis queridos alumnos! – dijo alegremente – Sólo me gustaría decir... Narizotas, habichuelas, zumo de calabaza, periquito, rábano y sofrito.

Los alumnos nuevos quedaron mudos de asombro, mientras que a los mayores se les dibujó en el rostro una leve sonrisa de complicidad.

Y entonces, de repente, las cinco mesas del comedor se llenaron de deliciosos manjares que iban desde bandejas llenas de muslos de pollo asado, hasta enormes pasteles de un sinfín de sabores; cada plato más bueno y apetitoso que el que tenía al lado...

Los que hasta hacía un momento escuchaban respetuosamente al director de la escuela, se convirtieron en una manada de bestias indomables que se abalanzaron encima de la comida...

Cuando todo el mundo quedó lleno y satisfecho, el profesor Dumbledore volvió a incorporarse para anunciar a los jóvenes las normas tanto antiguas como nuevas que se habían instaurado este año en el castillo:

- En primer lugar, los alumnos nuevos debéis saber que el Bosque Prohibido, como su nombre indica, queda terminantemente prohibido para todos los estudiantes; a excepción de aquellos que deban ir a tomar clase allí, en cuyo caso lo harán siempre acompañados por un profesor. Así mismo nuestro celador, el señor Filch, me ha pedido que les comunique que cualquier acto que desfavorezca el orden público del colegio será compensado con labores comunitarias destinadas a corregir dicho acto.

Llegados a este punto el comedor se convirtió en un sinfín de protestas y maldiciones, y al mago le costó un par de minutos reestablecer el orden:

- ¡Por favor chicos! – dijo en un tono entre divertido y exasperado - Por último, debo comunicarles que este año el acceso al ala oeste del cuarto piso queda rigurosamente prohibido para todo aquél que no desee una expulsión inmediata.

En este caso no hubo ni un quejido ni una protesta. Todos los alumnos contemplaban mudos de asombro el profesor: La última vez que se cerró un ala del castillo se custodiaba en ella un objeto de inconmensurable valor... ¿Qué sería lo que se escondía allí esta vez?

***

- ¿Entendido? Varita de regaliz. Ésta será la contraseña de la sala común de Gryffindor hasta nuevo cambio. – Les informó la profesora McGonagall.

- Sí profesora. – respondieron al unísono Ron y Hermione, prefectos de su casa.

- Bien. – dijo satisfecha – Entonces hagan el favor de guiar a los alumnos de primer año hasta su cámara común.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y desapareció por la misma puerta lateral por la que había aparecido para dar comienzo a la ceremonia de selección.

- ¡Bueno! Vamos allá, espero que no se nos pierda ningún chico este año... – dijo Ron mientras él y Hermione se dirigían a la puerta del gran comedor.

- Eso espero yo también... – decía Hermione alzando la vista hacia el techo en señal de exasperación - ¡Ay! – gritó, puesto que había chocado con alguien.

Aturdida, levantó la vista hacia el chico o chica que la había golpeado, y se topó con unos gélidos ojos grises que la miraban con sumo desprecio.

- Cuidado, Sangre Sucia. No querrás empeorar la situación, ¿verdad? Recuerda lo que te dije en el tren. – le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

- No, Malfoy. Quien debe tener cuidado aquí eres tú. – contraatacó furiosa la leona – Como vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo yo...

- ¿Cómo, Sangre Sucia? – se mofó el Slytherin.

- Malfoy, vete al carajo. – le espetó Ron, que había estado presenciando toda la escena.

El aludido lo ignoró por completo, y dirigiéndole una última mirada llena de odio a la castaña dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los alumnos de primer año de su casa para guiarles hasta la sala común de las serpientes.

Las cosas no iban a quedar así. De ningún modo.

Odiaba esa chica con toda su alma, si es que en su corazón residía algo parecido a ella, y le iba a dar su merecido...

La iría destruyendo lentamente, para recrearse en su dolor y sufrimiento...

Y en su venganza, de paso, haría sufrir también a Potter y Weasley.

Definitivamente, este año pondría las cosas en su lugar.

O eso creía Draco Malfoy mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras con una sonrisa diabólica pintada en sus labios...


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO III

Una noticia inesperada

Hermione entreabrió los ojos pesadamente, para no quedar cegada por la cálida luz matutina que bañaba el dormitorio de las chicas de séptimo año. Intentó moverse, pero una pesada bola de pelo naranja reposaba sobre su estómago... Crockshants.

Con ternura, se incorporó para coger al gato en brazos y dejarlo en su cesta. Éste no se inmutó: siguió durmiendo profundamente.

Tras haberse desperezado un poco, se calzó las zapatillas y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha de agua fresquita, que la despertaría por completo.

Mientras el agua resbalaba por su cuerpo la chica se examinaba con atención: Había cambiado bastante en los últimos años. Ya no era la pequeña chica que había llegado allí siete años atrás, ahora se había convertido en toda una mujer. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado completamente: sus senos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, le proporcionaban un bonito escote; su cintura era estrecha, cosa que pronunciaban sus caderas, que se habían ensanchado un poco; y sus piernas eran largas y esbeltas, motivo de admiración de más de uno...

Cuando estuvo preparada bajó a la sala común para reunirse con Harry, Ron y Ginny; pero como de costumbre, fue la primera en llegar, así que sacó el libro de transformaciones de su cartera y se acomodó en su sillón favorito: el que quedaba un poco apartado de los demás y que estaba situado al lado de uno de los ventanales de la torre, desde donde podía contemplarse una maravillosa vista del lago y los lindes del Bosque Prohibido...

Estaba totalmente concentrada en la lectura cuando alguien acercó sus labios a su oreja para murmurarle seductoramente:

- Buenos días, princesa... ¿Cómo has dormido hoy?

- ¡Harry! ¿Se puede saber que haces sobresaltándome de esta manera? – saltó indignada la castaña, con las mejillas encendidas. Aunque supiera que él era su mejor amigo, y que ya tenía pareja; la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante un saludo tan sugestivo.

- ¿Sobresaltándote? – contraatacó el aludido haciendo una mueca – Pensé que te gustaría... A Ginny le gusta que la salude así.

- Pero Harry, ¡Ginny es tu novia! – exclamó Hermione enojada - Es normal que le guste que la saludes así, sin embargo...

- Yo creo – interfirió la pequeña Weasley – que lo que le pasa a Hermione es que no está acostumbrada a recibir este tipo de atenciones... – concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué significa esto? Parece que os habéis puesto todos de acuerdo para amargarme el día... – se quejaba la castaña mientras se alejaba del divertido trío en dirección al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros, parecía ser que su amiga empezaba a darle importancia a los asuntos del corazón...

Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, emparejando mentalmente a la chica con todos los buenos partidos que había en el colegio, cuando los cuatro llegaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Ésta mañana, la primera del curso, era muy ruidosa: Los alumnos comentaban alegremente las expectativas que tenían tanto del nuevo curso como de las nuevas asignaturas que impartirían ése año...

El grupo de gryffindors se dirigió a la mesa de su casa y tomó asiento junto a los compañeros de clase de Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- No entiendo como la gente puede estar tan animada... – dijo Ron bostezando – deberían sentirse nostálgicos porque el verano ya terminó y vamos a estar encarcelados aquí al menos hasta Navidad...

- Tu problema, Ronald, es que no sabes buscar el lado positivo de las cosas... – replicó enfurruñada Hermione.

- ¿El lado positivo? Ilumíname, Hermione, ¿qué lado positivo puedo encontrarle a esto? – siguió el pelirrojo entre enojado y divertido.

- Pues verás, - dijo la leona preparándose para echar uno de sus discursos instructores - un nuevo año representa un montón de nuevas oportunidades y experiencias, además de muchos retos y...

- Vale, vale... Ya lo he entendido Hermione.

Entonces hizo su aparición por el tejado de la enorme sala la primera lechuza con el correo matutino, seguida instantes después por un montón de ellas de todos los colores, tamaños y formas imaginables.

Dos de ellas, una blanca como la nieve y sumamente elegante y la otra pequeña como un puño y algo revoltosa, se separaron del grupo para aterrizar entre, o en el caso de la pequeña dentro, los platos del desayuno de nuestros amigos.

- ¡Buenos días Hedwig! ¿Qué me traes hoy? – dijo alegremente el ojiverde acariciando la cabeza de la lechuza blanca y cogiendo de su pico un sobre de pergamín y un periódico enrollado - ¡Vaya! Una carta... ¿De quién será? – comentó para si mismo emocionado.

- Puede ser que sea de Sirius – dijo Hermione interesada – Hace mucho que no recibes noticias suyas...

- ¡Ah! – exclamó Harry mientras leía quien era el remitente – Pues parece ser que sí...

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Ginny interesándose de repente, puesto que le tenía mucho aprecio al padrino de su novio – ¿Y qué dice?

- Dice: " Querido Harry. Espero que Ron, Hermione, Ginny y tu hagáis empezado el curso con buen pie y que todavía no os hagáis metido en líos. – aquí los cuatro se miraron sonriendo cómplicemente – No tengo mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano: Te mando un ejemplar de El Profeta para que leas el artículo de la portada. Tened mucho cuidado los cuatro, ¿entendido? Manteneos siempre unidos. Saludos, Sirius.

- ¿A qué se referirá? – preguntó Hermione expresando los pensamientos de todos.

- No lo sé... – dijo Harry pensativo – pero ahora mismo lo averiguaremos. – determinó mientras desenrollaba el periódico y lo alisaba para leerlo con mayor claridad.

En la portada del periódico había una fotografía que mostraba un hombre que sujetaba con las dos manos una placa de prisión: Era muy delgado, tenía las mejillas hundidas y los ojos saltones, su largo pelo liso le cubría la cara con algunos mechones, y su mirada era pérfida...

Encima de la foto, un titular rezaba lo siguiente: "_El contrabandista _escapa de Azkaban".

Lo seguían tres líneas que resumían así la noticia: Tom Adams, poderoso hechicero y principal figura del contrabando de objetos mágicos ilegales, ha conseguido burlar a los dementores y ha huido de la Prisión de los Magos sin dejar rastro. Más información en las páginas 10 y 11, por Rita Skeeter.

Harry abrió el periódico rápidamente por las páginas nombradas anteriormente: Un par de imágenes más del fugitivo, así como un minucioso examen de su vida vandálica, actos de contrabando y otros hechos poco relevantes de su vida.

Apesadumbrados por la noticia, restaron en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que Hermione decidió tomar la palabra:

- Mmm... Qué extraño, nunca había oído hablar de él...

- Yo tampoco. Supongo que el contrabando de objetos mágicos ilegales no es algo que llame demasiado la atención, puesto que es bastante común. – comentó Ron.

- Ron tiene razón... – dijo Ginny poco convencida – no debía ser muy conocido, hasta que ha logrado escapar de Azkaban, cosa que muy pocos magos han conseguido hasta ahora.

- Debe ser eso... – dijo Hermione pensativa.

Terminaron de desayunar en silencio, y esperaron sentados hasta que la profesora McGonagall pasase a repartir los nuevos horarios.

Hermione estaba algo incómoda: Hacía rato que se sentía observada.

Lentamente, desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, y se cruzó con esos ojos grises que últimamente parecían odiarla y despreciarla más intensamente aún si es que eso era posible.

Turbada, dirigió su mirada al suelo. Había perdido. Tenía que reconocerlo.

Pero no dejaría que las cosas siguieran ese curso, le demostraría cuál era su verdadera posición. Este año estaba completamente decidida a enfrentarse a él, a hacerle pagar por todo el daño que le había causado en los últimos seis años...

Ya había empezado a planear su propia venganza: Sería dolorosa y lenta, muy lenta... Haría que Draco Malfoy se hundiera en la miseria... Por culpa de Hermione Granger.

***

Draco Malfoy estaba preocupado. Acababa de leer el artículo de Tom Adams... ¡Menudo imbécil! Le iba a traer problemas, lo sabía. Esperaba que los muros del castillo lo protegerían durante un tiempo, pero sabía que esta situación sería pasajera; tendría que ir con cuidado a partir de ahora...

Levantó la vista, intentando no pensar más en ello, y se topó con el grupo de amigos de gryffindor que más odiaba: San Potter, la Comadreja y la Sangre Sucia asquerosa; acompañados por el perrito faldero de Potter, Ginny Weasley. Eran repugnantes...

Y parecía que estaban muy interesados en algo que tenía Potter sobre la mesa...

Con curiosidad, se incorporó un poco para ver cuál era el objeto de su interés: lo temía. Un ejemplar de El Profeta.

Diablos, encima tenía que enterarse toda la escuela...

Pensativo, se quedó mirando al grupo un rato más. Esperaría a ver si ella reaccionaba de alguna manera en especial...

¡Bingo! La castaña dirigió su mirada hacia él, visiblemente incómoda.

Satisfecho, le sostuvo la mirada: Procuró llenarla de odio y desprecio, tanto que le resultara imposible sostenérsela durante mucho tiempo...

En efecto, pasados unos segundos la chica desvió su mirada hacia al suelo. Se notaba que estaba avergonzada...

Las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor.

Su plan había entrado en funcionamiento.

Y para su desgracia, ya no podría dar marcha atrás.

***

Hermione avanzaba por el pasillo junto a Harry y Ron, en dirección a las mazmorras.

Su primera clase era la perfecta combinación: Dos largas horas en el sitio menos apetecible del castillo, junto a los estudiantes más desagradables de todos, los de la casa Slytherin; con un profesor que los odiaba profundamente y intentaba en la mesura de lo posible hacerles la vida imposible.

En otro momento, Hermione hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas tener cualquier clase excepto ésa, pero ahora tenía un objetivo, y esta clase le iba a resultar de gran ayuda...

Al menos, eso era lo que la chica esperaba...

***

En el gran comedor un alumno de séptimo año de la casa Slytherin miraba satisfecho su nuevo horario.

Parecía que el destino quería acelerar el avance de su malvado plan...

¿Y quién era él para oponerse a las fuerzas del destino?

Nadie.

¿Aunque el destino le deparara un futuro que ni él mismo podría imaginar?


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Clase de pociones

Las mazmorras del castillo de Hogwarts no se diferenciaban del resto de mazmorras del mundo en la mayoría de aspectos: Iluminación escasa, ambiente frío y húmedo, gruesos muros infranqueables de piedra gris...

En resumen, una estancia en la que nadie desearía pasar más tiempo del imprescindiblemente necesario.

Ahora súmale estanterías llenas de frascos de cristal cuyo contenido es mejor no imaginar, variopintas cabezas de animales disecados colgadas del techo, y un profesor de nariz aguileña y pelo grasiento negro como el azabache escrutando ininterrumpidamente los rostros de sus atemorizados alumnos...

Eso eran, en definitiva, las clases de pociones que impartía el profesor Snape en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

Esta vez Harry, Ron y Hermione habían ocupado el único banco de la última fila, el más alejado de la mesa del profesor.

Tal vez si Snape no les prestaba demasiada atención encontrarían la oportunidad para comentar los sucesos que habían tenido lugar durante el desayuno, y que no conseguían sacarse de la mente.

- Este último año, el más importante de todos puesto que a su término deberéis examinaros de los ÉXTASIS, - les dijo el profesor con su característica voz profunda y lúgubre - lo empezaremos dando un repaso teórico de lo que supuestamente habéis aprendido en los últimos seis años si es que no os habéis dedicado, como algunos sujetos aquí presentes, – puntualizó dirigiendo una áspera mirada a cierto chico con una cicatriz en la frente – a perder el tiempo pensando en cosas sin importancia durante mis clases.

Harry estaba visiblemente ofendido: No era ni por asomo el peor alumno de la clase, y había unos cuantos alumnos (todos de la casa Slytherin) que perdían mucho más el tiempo que él. Era cierto que su actitud en las clases no era precisamente la de un alumno modélico, pero su profesor no motivaba precisamente ese tipo de conducta...

Mientras Harry pensaba en eso, Ron fingía tomar apuntes cuando en realidad estaba dando una cabezadita, y el resto de los alumnos o bien tomaban "apuntes" o bien se consumían en un sentimiento de puro aburrimiento, la mente de Hermione era una bulliciosa fábrica de pensamientos que no cesaba de trabajar:

No podía quitarse de la mente la idea de que conocía, de una manera u otra, a Tom Adams.

Además, estaba la sospechosa prohibición de acceso al ala oeste del cuarto piso...

¿Podría ser que tuviera algún tipo de relación con la desaparición de Tom Adams?

Y luego estaba su plan de venganza:

¿Por dónde empezar?

Primeramente, necesitaba un conocimiento minucioso de sus hábitos y carácter, para poder prevenir sus distintas reacciones y actuaciones...

Se le ocurrían un par de ideas para obtener ese tipo de información, pero con ello incumpliría algunas normas, y estando en su último año, el que determinaría su futuro como hechicera de la sociedad inglesa, no podía permitirse el lujo de correr ciertos riesgos... Aunque estaba convencida de poder actuar con la máxima precisión y sigilo, de manera que esto no debía suponerle un problema.

Bien. Estaba decidido: Lo primero que haría sería realizar un estudio minucioso del objeto de su venganza: Draco Malfoy.

***

Por suerte, Snape sentía un claro favoritismo por los miembros de su casa. Gracias a eso, Draco podría pasarse la clase pensando en sus asuntos, y no atendiendo a esa estúpida clase de repaso que el profesor se había sacado de la manga.

Había escogido un sitio estratégico, en el extremo derecho de la segunda fila, desde donde podía observar todo lo que sucedía en la estancia.

Lanzó un suspiro de aburrimiento y dirigió su mirada hacia el techo, dónde quedó perdida mientras el chico pensaba en lo sucedido en el desayuno.

Realmente la desaparición de Adams lo había cogido totalmente desprevenido. ¿Qué sería lo primero que haría ese hombre tras haber logrado su tan ansiada libertad? ¿Debería esperar de brazos cruzados hasta recibir más noticias suyas? Sabía perfectamente que no serviría de nada esperar, sin embargo no podía arriesgarse a tomar la decisión errónea. Por el momento, la elección más acertada era observar como se desarrollaban los hechos.

Complacido consigo mismo, Draco bajó la vista y la postró de nuevo en el mundo real.

Sus ojos grises centraron su atención en los tres estudiantes de la última fila: Potter intentaba comportarse para no hacerles perder puntos a los de gryffindor... Menudo imbécil ¿es que todavía no sabía que si a Snape se le antojaba le sacaría puntos por cualquier motivo? Luego estaba, como siempre, la comadreja Weasley; que estaba echando una cabezadita sobre el hombro de Granger...

Granger. Ella no dejaba de tomar apuntes, al parecer muy concentrada en su tarea...

No iba a ser fácil, lo sabía... Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por su orgullo.

Lo primero que necesitaba era conocerla mejor: sus hábitos, sus gustos, sus costumbres... Todo. Tenía que examinar minuciosamente al sujeto del que quería vengarse si quería conseguir información que le pudiera resultar provechosa.

¿Cómo lo haría? Podría...

Sí. Esto podría ser una solución. Un tanto arriesgada, pero tenía las cartas a su favor. Por intentarlo no perdería nada...

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro. Parecía que la chica empezaba a notar que la observaban...

Perfecto. A ver cuál sería su reacción esta vez.

La chica detuvo el frenético ritmo de su pluma, restó unos instantes observando el pergamino, y empezó a levantar la cabeza lentamente, para encontrarse frente a frente con él.

Cuando se produjo el cruce de miradas, en el rostro de la chica se dibujó una sonrisa maquiavélica y desafiante.

El rostro de la serpiente se endureció. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de Granger...

Confundido, desvió la mirada.

***

Perfecto.

Qué agradable resultaba esa sensación de triunfo.

Draco y Hermione habían empezado una partida de ajedrez, y parecía que ella había movido pieza en primer lugar...

¿Cuál sería la jugada de las piezas negras?

***

Harry y Ron recogían sus pertenencias apresuradamente, como el resto de los alumnos, para poder escapar de aquella prisión inmediatamente: la clase había resultado una auténtica tortura.

Snape se las había ingeniado para quitarle cincuenta puntos a Harry. En principio sólo tenía que quitarle veinte por mirar a su profesor de manera irrespetuosa, pero Harry era incorregible: su rostro se descompuso en un gesto de ira reprimida y sus músculos se tensaron... Hasta que estalló y tuvo que decirle a Snape que no tenía ningún motivo por quitarle puntos, y que sólo lo hacía porque estaba resentido con su padre. Resultado: Cincuenta puntos menos para la casa gryffindor, y un castigo consistente en sacarles brillo a los objetos de la Sala de los Trofeos durante una semana.

Rojo de ira, intentaba meter los libros en los pocos milímetros que quedaban libres de su cartera; mientras Ron intentaba animarlo dándole golpecitos amistosos en la espalda.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó enfadado el ojiverde a la castaña, que se estaba tomando su tiempo para recoger las cosas - ¿piensas tardar mucho?

- Id tirando – respondió secamente la castaña, reprimiendo sus impulsos de gritarle un par de cosas a su amigo – ya os alcanzaré.

- Como quieras – respondió el chico, todavía molesto – te vemos en el Gran Comedor en cinco minutos.

- Sí papá... – murmuró Hermione mirando al techo, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry la oyera, soltara un bufido molesto, y se fuera de la clase golpeando todo aquello que se cruzara en su camino.

- Hay que ver... – se dijo a si misma la gryffindor, mientras terminaba de guardar sus pertinencias.

Se colgó la cartera en el hombro derecho y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que el aula estaba vacía, y al parecer quedó satisfecha con el resultado porque todos los músculos de su cuerpo se relajaron y una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro.

Con cautela, avanzó hasta el pequeño armario situado detrás del escritorio de Snape. Cogió los pomos de la puerta con ambas manos, y tras echar otra ojeada de precaución las abrió con sumo cuidado...

Examinó atentamente el contenido de todos los frascos de los estantes...

- Vaya, parece que no he sido demasiado afortunada. – pensaba la chica mientras cogía un pequeño frasco de cristal y se lo metía en el bolsillo – Tendré que buscarme la vida para obtener el resto...

***

Draco Malfoy esperaba apoyado en la pared del pasillo a que salieran todos los demás alumnos, pero parecía que la Sangre Sucia se estaba tomando su tiempo. Era imposible que estuviera haciéndole la pelota a Snape para que le subiera la nota. Entonces ¿por qué tardaba tanto en salir de la mazmorra? Dudaba que fuera porque la chica se sentía a gusto en el lugar...

Levantó la vista hacia la puerta una vez más, y al fin apareció la castaña.

Parecía que creía estar completamente sola, porque al verle allí dio un bote sobresaltada:

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó muy nerviosa - ¿qué haces aquí todavía?

- ¿Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta? – dijo el chico sarcásticamente.

- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. – sentenció Hermione a la defensiva.

- Pues entonces yo tampoco – dijo Malfoy dando por terminada la discusión.

Se incorporó, avanzó por el pasillo y entró en el aula, no sin antes darle un codazo a la chica cuando pasaba junto a ella.

Hermione se sujetó el costado, el codazo había sido doloroso puesto que Malfoy era fuerte y además la había pillado desprevenida. Era tan sumamente desagradable...

Inconscientemente, dirigió su mano hacia su bolsillo: Por fin podría poner su plan en marcha, sólo tenía que resolver algunos detalles... Después de esto, obtendría toda la información que quisiera de Draco Malfoy, y lo pondría definitivamente en su lugar...

***

¡No podía ser! ¿Dónde estaban? Creía recordar que en el armario de Snape había todo lo necesario para...

En fin. Tendría que recorrer al otro método... Era más arriesgado, pero seguro que funcionaría igualmente...

Sí. Definitivamente, este año la haría sufrir mucho más de lo que ella podía llegar a imaginar...

Pero había algo que Draco no sabía...

Algo que se le escaparía de las manos...

Y lo cambiaria para siempre.

***

En el Gran Comedor, tres amigos de gryffindor disfrutaban de una buena comida mientras charlaban animadamente:

- No lo aguanto, ¡no lo aguanto! – se quejaba Harry – Algún día voy a estallar de verdad, y entonces sí que le daré a este engreído motivos para castigarme...

- ¡Harry! – le regañó Hermione – No puedes pensar así... Sabes que sólo lograrás restarle más puntos a gryf...

- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes Hermione. – dijo tristemente el chico.

- Lo siento... – se disculpó su amiga avergonzada.

- No pasa nada Hermione... – replicó a su vez Harry visiblemente incómodo. No sabía porqué, pero últimamente la castaña ocupaba demasiada parte de sus pensamientos...

Estaba reflexionando sobre esto, cuando alguien lo abrazó por la espalda...

- ¡Hola chicos! – los saludó una alegre Ginny mientras le daba un tierno beso a su novio - ¿Cómo ha ido por ahora el primer día de clase? – preguntó visiblemente interesada, puesto que los chicos se habían puesto tensos de repente.

- Pues verás... – intentó empezar Hermione, que fue rápidamente interrumpida por Harry.

- Por mi culpa gryffindor ha perdido cincuenta puntos. – admitió Harry, dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos a su amiga.

Hermione se sonrojó. Ésta mirada que le había dedicado el ojiverde era muy intensa: Se notaba que el chico estaba arrepentido por lo sucedido en la clase de pociones, pero no entendía porqué parecía que este sentimiento de culpabilidad parecía ir dirigido especialmente a ella...

No recordaba que Harry le hubiera hecho nada malo, a menos que le preocupase que estuviera enfadada con él por lo que le había dicho al terminar la clase en las mazmorras...

Pero aún así, no era normal que le diera tanta importancia a una tontería como ésa...

***

Draco Malfoy entró precipitadamente al Gran Comedor y avanzó directamente hacia la mesa de la casa de las serpientes, para tomar asiento junto a los que podría llamar sus amigos: Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle; quienes empezaron a abordarle con un montón de preguntas, todas a la vez:

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

- ¿Dónde has estado hasta ahora?

- ¿Te apetece un poco de zumo de calabaza?

- ¡Basta! – gritó harto el rubio, dejando a los otros tres mudos de asombro – En primer lugar, nada de lo que haga es de vuestra incumbencia; y en segundo lugar... Sí, Pansy, me apetece un poco de zumo de calabaza. Gracias.

A la chica se le iluminó el rostro de satisfacción, puesto que el haber sido escuchada por Draco y el hecho de que le hubiera respondido amablemente significaba un gran avance en su relación...

Siempre la había tratado como a un objeto de decoración: – pensaba la slytherin mientras le llenaba un vaso con el anaranjado líquido – si él necesitaba una acompañante para cualquier tipo de evento, ella era la que siempre satisfacía esa necesidad, pero si no resultaba provechosa, la chica sólo era una molesta mosca zumbona que no cejaba de revolotear a su alrededor. Era consciente de ello: Sabía que Malfoy la menospreciaba en todo momento, pero aún así no podía apartarse de él. Lo necesitaba, y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerse a su lado...

Por otra parte Draco estaba preocupado: ¿Gracias? ¿Cómo había podido salir esta palabra de sus labios? Era cierto que Pansy era una compañera de su misma casa, incluso una de las personas con las que más intimaba de la escuela, si así se le podía llamar al trato que le daba a la pobre muchacha; pero aún así, un Malfoy nunca daba las gracias. Nunca. La mera presencia de un miembro de su familia era una honra para aquellos que se hallaban a su alrededor, así que nunca debían sentirse agradecidos por nada. Al contrario: la gente debía sentirse siempre agradecida con ellos... ¿O no era así como se lo habían enseñado sus padres?

- ¡Toma Draco! – dijo Pansy excesivamente servicial - ¿Quieres que te sirva algo para comer? ¿Qué te apetece?

- Pansy, - la cortó éste exasperado - si necesito a alguien que me sirva día y noche ya le pediré a mi padre que me mande a uno de los elfos domésticos que trabajan en nuestra mansión. Así que déjame en paz.

Quizás se había equivocado: seguía siendo el mismo engreído, antipático y altanero de siempre. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza su comportamiento anterior... Parecía una persona sino amable, al menos no muy irrespetuosa...

¿Era posible que Draco Malfoy, el mismo que durante seis años se había mantenido inmutable, estuviera cambiando?

¿Porqué? ¿Porqué ahora?

¿Qué era lo que le estaba haciendo cambiar... si es que estaba cambiando?

Pansy nunca estaría lo suficientemente preparada como para entender lo que iba a suceder en un futuro no muy lejano...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO V

Pesadillas y sentimientos confusos

Hermione Granger cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente.

Siempre que su cabeza estaba llena de sentimientos y pensamientos confusos se encerraba en su dormitorio, se tumbaba en su cama y cerraba los ojos; intentando así liberar su mente y observar la realidad desde una perspectiva completamente objetiva, libre de prejuicios y preocupaciones banales.

Necesitaba pistas. Algún indicio que le permitiera descubrir algo que pudiera ayudarla a entender qué estaba sucediendo en el colegio. Pero antes tenía que ocuparse de Draco Malfoy, así que decidió entregarse a un sueño profundo dispuesta a dedicar el día de mañana a avanzar en la preparación de su venganza...

***

Su respiración se hacía más agitada a medida que avanzaba por el estrecho y lúgubre pasillo con paso receloso. Perlas de sudor frío emanaban de su frente y recorrían su rostro hasta que caían en picado por su rígido cuello, tenso por el miedo.

A medida que se aproximaba a la puerta entreabierta, la opresión que sentía en el pecho se hacía más y más intensa, hasta que se izo insoportable. Aturdida, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, y entonces escuchó una áspera voz que provenía de la estancia que se escondía detrás de la puerta de madera oscura:

- Hermione... –la sangre de la chica se heló en sus venas al oír la voz pronunciar su nombre, y mantuvo la respiración para evitar emitir cualquier ruido- ¿No vas a pasar? Tengo preparada una sorpresa para ti.

Cautelosamente, Hermione empezó a retroceder procurando no producir ni un mínimo sonido. Atravesó el pasillo en dirección contraria a la que lo había hecho segundos atrás y, comprobando que de la habitación no surgía ruido alguno, dio media vuelta bruscamente y empezó a descender las escaleras tan rápido como se lo permitían sus piernas, ahora sin intentar disimular su presencia en la casa...

No llegó al final. Cuando apenas había saltado seis escalones una cegadora luz verde se le aproximó por detrás...

***

- ¡No! – gritó desesperada la castaña, huyendo bruscamente de su pesadilla.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó una soñolienta Lavander - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí... –respondió la aludida con un hilo de voz, tras lo cual la sombra de su amiga volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

Un sueño. Tan solo había sido un sueño. Se lo repetía una y otra vez para tranquilizarse, pero por su frente seguían resbalando pequeñas gotas de un perlado sudor frío. Había sido tan angustiosamente real...

***

En la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor los alumnos disfrutaban de un agradable desayuno: La mayoría charlaban amigablemente con los estudiantes sentados a su lado, mientras algunos algo más aplicados releían los libros de sus distintas asignaturas. Sólo una persona parecía ajena a este relajado ambiente:

Hermione Granger.

Ahora que el terror inicial se había disipado la chica intentaba comprender cual podría ser el significado del sueño, pero por más que lo intentaba no lo comprendía, y eso la ponía más y más nerviosa cada vez.

- Hermione –la llamaron dulcemente- ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy callada... –le preguntó su amigo pelinegro.

- Tranquilo Harry –le respondió ésta ausente- sólo estoy pensando...

- Si hay algo que te preocupa, puedes contármelo. –dijo el chico seriamente- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa Hermione... –terminó, extrañamente concentrado en remover los cereales que flotaban en su cazo lleno de leche.

La gryffindor apretó afectuosamente la mano de su amigo que reposaba sobre la mesa, acto que sonrojó las mejillas de su amigo:

- Harry –dijo la chica posando su mirada en los ojos verdes de Harry- No quiero que te preocupes por mí innecesariamente... –como aquí el aludido entreabrió la boca para protestar, Hermione le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios haciendo que su amigo se detuviera bruscamente, algo turbado- Si algo grave me pasara sabes que tu y Ron seríais los primeros en saberlo.

- Pero... – intentó defenderse el chico, aún con el dedo de la castaña en los labios.

- Nada de pero –lo cortó con su mejor tono a lo McGonagall- Deja de preocuparte por pequeñeces y céntrate en lo que en estos momentos es realmente importante: Los estudios, el quidditch, Ginny...

Abatido, Harry se encaró nuevamente con su cuenco de cereales. Desde que se había reencontrado con su amiga en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, su relación con la más pequeña de los Weasley se había enfriado considerablemente, pese a los desesperados intentos de la pelirroja por seguir adelante como si nada pasara.

La situación era absurda, lo sabía. Por fin había encontrado una chica que realmente lo hacía feliz, y justo cuando parecía que las cosas en el amor le iban a ir bien, empezaron a surgir estos confusos sentimientos hacia la que siempre había considerado su mejor amiga.

Si las cosas seguían así, la situación se iba a poner fea. No sólo por Ginny, sino también por su exageradamente protector hermano y por Hermione, sobretodo por Hermione...

***

Draco Malfoy entró precipitadamente al Gran Salón y se dirigió con grandes zancadas a la mesa de Slytherin, donde lo esperaban sus dos guardaespaldas (muy ocupados en devorar todas las variedades de bollos, cereales y pastelillos que tenían a su alcance), y Pansy, que leía distraídamente el último número de la revista Corazón de Bruja.

Tomó asiento frente a sus amigos y empezó a llenar su plato de galletas y bollos, mientras silbaba alegremente, actitud que no pasó desapercibida a la chica con cara de buldog.

- ¡Buenos días Draco! –dijo excesivamente emocionada- ¿Cómo es que estás de tan buen humor hoy?

- Verás Pansy –dijo éste con tono autosuficiente- No tendría porque responder a tu pregunta, pero hoy estoy extremadamente feliz, así que te lo diré: Esta mañana rebuscando unos calcetines negros en mi baúl, encontré algo muy preciado para mi que hacía tiempo que daba por perdido.

- Vaya qué bien ¿no? –dijo la chica aparentemente muy interesada.

- Sí... – respondió el chico ausente, que había dirigido inconscientemente la mirada a la mesa de los estúpidos de gryffindor, y en cuyo rostro se dibujó una cínica sonrisa al vislumbrar entre la multitud de estudiantes a cierta castaña de pelo enmarañado.

Al verla recordó qué era lo que realmente lo había hecho feliz aquella mañana...

***

Arrojaba frenéticamente todo el contenido de su baúl por el suelo del dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo curso de la casa de las serpientes, cada vez más convencido de que lo que buscaba no se encontraba allí, cuando sus dedos rozaron un tejido sumamente suave y resbaladizo.

Satisfecho, retiró con manos temblorosas la pieza de ropa del fondo del baúl.

Sus ojos grises contemplaban con admiración la hermosa capa plateada, la misma que lo ayudaría a llevar a cabo su venganza...

***

De repente lo volvió a notar: Esa dura mirada gris que se clavaba en su persona cual afilados cuchillos.

Empezaba a hartarse de estos gestos de odio y desprecio intensos...

Decidida, dirigió una mirada cargada de emociones negativas hacia los ojos que la observaban desde la mesa de las serpientes.

Cuando los ojos marrones de la chica se encontraron con los grises y fríos ojos del rubio ésta se quedó sin aliento.

No podía ser... ¿Una simple mirada la dejaba indefensa? ¿Una mirada de Draco Malfoy? Realmente, la pesadilla la había trastornado más de lo que pensaba...

Sin embargo, este cruce de miradas no pasó desapercibido para todo el mundo:

Un sorprendido Harry Potter observaba la escena con sumo interés...

Y también, con un profundo resentimiento hacia el chico de slytherin...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO IV

Capas de invisibilidad y besos nocturnos

Draco Malfoy se consideraba un joven afortunado: Era el único hijo de un matrimonio de magos de alto linaje muy adinerados, pertenecía a la casa del gran Salazar Slyitherin (echo que no sólo lo enorgullecía a él, sino también a todos sus parientes), era un mago notable, físicamente no tenía nada que envidiarles a los modelos de Calvin Klein, sus compañeros de casa lo idolatraban y los de las demás lo temían y respetaban...

Sólo existían tres personas que se negaban a completar su felicidad:

1. El gran San Potter, quien consideraba su enemigo desde primer año.

2. Su estúpido amigo, la comadreja Weasley; un lameculos insoportable.

3. La Sangre Sucia. Una sabelotodo engreída que siempre quería ser el centro de atención, y que pese a su evidente inferioridad se atrevía a desafiarle... Muy bien, esta estúpida rebeldía se iba a terminar para siempre.

Eran las doce y media y los alumnos de séptimo que no habían escogido la aborrecible asignatura de Adivinación que daba la excéntrica profesora Trelanwey tenían un descanso de media hora hasta empezar la clase de Herbología semanal.

Draco avanzaba sigilosamente por uno de los múltiples pasillos del castillo enfundado en la plateada capa de invisibilidad que ésta misma mañana había rescatado del fondo de su baúl: Era una reliquia familiar que su padre le había regalado en su decimosexto cumpleaños, y que había pasado de generación en generación desde tiempos inmemorables.

Procurando no acercarse demasiado a ningún alumno y conteniendo la respiración el chico se deslizó hasta la doble puerta de roble que flanqueaba la entrada a la biblioteca del colegio.

Siguiendo la razón, había optado por probar suerte en el sitio dónde más probablemente se hallaría la castaña, con un poco de suerte no acompañada por sus inseparables guardaespaldas cara rajada y comadreja.

Avanzó por las estanterías que más frecuentaba el alumnado y se detuvo ante cada mesa de estudiantes para comprobar si estaba sentada en alguna, pero ni rastro de la castaña.

Empezaba a perder la esperanza cuando escuchó su voz:

- Sí, señora Pince. - decía con voz de mosquita muerta - Necesito consultar este libro de pociones para realizar un trabajo que nos ha mandado el profesor Snape...

- Lo siento, señorita. – repuso la bibliotecaria en tono cortante – sin la autorización escrita de un profesor no puede acceder a la Sección Prohibida.

¿La Sección Prohibida? ¿Qué demonios estaría buscando allí? Había dicho que un libro de pociones, pero Snape no les había mandado ningún trabajo que requiriera consultar un libro de esta sección... ¿Qué se traería Granger entre manos?

Estaba tan concentrado en sus propios pensamientos que hasta que no la tuvo casi encima, no se percató de que la castaña se dirigía rápidamente hacia él.

De un salto, se apartó de la trayectoria de la chica, pero no pudo evitar que su enmarañada melena castaña rozara la suave tela de su capa...

Con el corazón en la boca, el muchacho vio como la chica se detenía bruscamente y dirigía su mirada escudriñadora hacia supuestamente nada, y reemprendía su marcha visiblemente decepcionada.

Concentrado en suavizar su agitada respiración, comprobó que la capa no se hubiera deslizado un poco con el contacto y siguió a la gryffindor.

A medida que iban avanzando y Draco se daba cuenta del destino de la chica, su desconcierto era mayor puesto que él estaba convencido de que la insufrible sabelotodo iría directa al despacho de la profesora McGonagall para que le diera el permiso escrito para poder entrar en la Sección Prohibida.

En contra de estas predicciones, Herminone se abrió paso entre la gente que deambulaba por el pasillo principal y salió al exterior. Draco la seguía de cerca.

***

El hermoso paisaje de los terrenos de Hogwarts apaciguó momentáneamente la indignación de Hermione:

¡Menuda tontería! ¿Desde cuando no conseguía lo que quería cuando mostraba su faceta de estudiante modelo?

Técnicamente, el libro no era indispensable puesto que había realizado la poción más de una vez, pero quería cerciorarse de un par de aspectos de los que no estaba completamente segura, y para esto sí que necesitaba el libro.

Tendría que recurrir a métodos menos legales para conseguirlo, el problema era que estaba completamente segura de que si le pedía la capa de invisibilidad a Harry, éste le iba a pedir explicaciones...

Debería buscar una buena excusa que le permitiera no tenerle que revelar la verdad a su amigo, pero el chico no era tonto: No se iba a creer cualquier cosa, así que optó por tumbarse en el verde y fresco césped que cubría los jardines del castillo para poder pensar con tranquilidad...

***

Draco observó como la gryffindor se tumbaba en el césped, hecho que aprovechó para acercársele más y así poder observarla mejor:

Tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas, ligeramente dobladas, cruzadas. No parecía una posición demasiado cómoda.

Observó su rostro: Tenía los ojos cerrados, así que parecía que estaba descansando, pero su entrecejo estaba fruncido y sus dientes mordían fuertemente su labio inferior. Estaba preocupada o muy concentrada. Quizá realmente estaba tramando algo...

***

Tras varios minutos de deliberación, obtuvo una mentira medianamente creíble:

Le diría a Harry que quería ir a la cocina con la capa invisible para ayudar un poco con sus tareas a los pobres elfos domésticos que tenían esclavizados allí, pero sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y se enfadaran por ello.

Sinceramente, era una pésima excusa; pero la gryffindor no estaba acostumbrada a mentirle a su amigo y no se le ocurría nada mejor.

Resignándose, decidió abrir los ojos, pero tuvo que tapárselos inmediatamente con las manos porque la luz de un resplandeciente Sol de mediodía la cegaba completamente.

Lentamente, dejando que sus pupilas se contrajeran lentamente adaptándose a la intensidad de los rayos que bañaban toda su figura, Hermione apartó las manos de su rostro. Inmediatamente la invadió una desagradable sensación de inquietud. La conocía perfectamente. En los últimos días la había experimentado más de una vez. Incorporándose, escudriñó el paisaje que se cernía a su alrededor, pero no vislumbró ningún chico de tez pálida, pelo rubio y ojos grises. Draco Malfoy no se encontraba allí. Entonces ¿por qué esta inquietante sensación? ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que la serpiente la estaba observando fijamente?

Instintivamente, cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho, en posición de defensa. Era como si dos estacas lo estuvieran atravesando para fisgonear lo que guardaba en su corazón.

Asustada, se levantó repentinamente, cogió apresuradamente sus pertenencias, y echó a correr hacia la gran puerta de roble que custodiaba el castillo.

***

La reacción de la chica le había resultado divertida, pero también inquietante:

Por una parte le parecía gratificante mantener a la castaña en tal estado de inquietud sin siquiera presentarse ante ella, pero por otra parte el hecho de que la castaña hubiera presentido su presencia resultaba algo peligroso. No podría acercársele demasiado sin ser descubierto, y el hecho de que la castaña se sintiera incómoda no le permitiría descubrir mucho sobre su verdadera forma de ser y comportarse.

Tendría que pasar directamente a la segunda fase, pero era demasiado temprano: Apenas llevaban tres días en el castillo. Tendría que actuar muy sutilmente...

***

Eran las doce de la noche.

El cielo de un color negro azabache resplandecía por la titilante luz de miles de pequeñas estrellas que acompasaban el ritmo de la vida nocturna: los árboles del Bosque Prohibido mecían suavemente sus hojas cediendo ante una suave pero fresca brisa que se colaba entre sus ramas, de vez en cuando la esfera de la luna era oscurecida por la silueta de una lechuza que acechaba algún ratón escurridizo.

En los dormitorios las mullidas camas resguardaban del frío otoñal a los estudiantes que dormían respirando acompasadamente, excepto a Harry Potter.

Sentado en alféizar de la ventana de su dormitorio, abrazando con sus desnudos brazos sus rodillas y moviendo nerviosamente los dedos de los pies, que empezaban a entumecerse por el frío, dirigía su mirada perdida a los terrenos de Hogwarts, que con la oscuridad se volvían inquietantes y misteriosos.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella. Todavía podía sentir el calor de su dedo en los labios. Éste ínfimo contacto había ocasionado en él un cúmulo de sensaciones que jamás había asociado a su amiga.

Estaba preocupado: Se sentía muy culpable por Ginny. La quería, pero no estaba convencido de la autenticidad de sus sentimientos puesto que si la amara de verdad no se sentiría confundido y nervioso cada vez que la castaña hacía acto de presencia.

Desesperado, se agarró el pelo con rabia y escondió la cara entre sus rodillas. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle esto ahora que había encontrado cierta estabilidad emocional?

En este instante, golpearon delicadamente a la puerta.

Harry se incorporó bruscamente, saliendo de sus atormentadas cavilaciones, y tras comprobar que ninguno de sus compañeros se había despertado se dirigió vacilante hacia la puerta de la estancia.

Entreabrió la puerta para ver quién era, y su corazón se desbocó en su pecho al distinguir a su amiga de castaña melena enmarañada y preciosos ojos almendra.

- ¡He-Hermione! ¿Q-qué haces aquí? –tartamudeó mientras abría la puerta completamente y la invitaba a pasar.

- Harry, ¿des de cuando eres tartamudo? –se burló amigablemente la castaña, mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Lo siento, es que estoy helado. –se disculpó el chico, rojo de vergüenza.

- ¿En serio? Espera, -dijo acercándose a él- déjame a mí.

La chica se acercó más y más hasta quedar a pocos centímetros del muchacho, quien respiraba cada vez más entrecortadamente, y lo rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo con intenciones puramente amistosas.

Harry se puso rígido como si le hubieran lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus_ y dejó de respirar: Esto era lo último que necesitaba su confundido corazón.

Tras unos segundos, al ver que el chico no reaccionaba, Hermione le susurró al oído, provocando en el chico un leve estremecimiento:

- ¿Ya estas mejor? –le dijo dulcemente mientras dirigía su rostro a los verdes ojos del pelinegro- ¿o pretendes que nos quedemos así toda la noche? –añadió pestañeando exageradamente.

Harry la miró confundido, y se puso más rojo si esto era posible. Ante su desconcierto, la castaña soltó una risotada:

- ¡Vamos, Harry! Era broma... No te lo tomes tan a pecho hombre, Ginny no se va a enfadar por un abrazo entre amigos.

- L-lo siento –se disculpó arrepentido el chico- n-no pretendía ofenderte... –concluyó desviando la mirada de su ahora confundida amiga.

- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó su amiga, visiblemente preocupada.

El aludido dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de la castaña, perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos marrones...

Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, avanzó lentamente hacia su amiga, sin despegar los ojos de los de ella. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de su rostro, tomó su mentón con delicadeza y dirigió los ojos de su amiga a los suyos:

- Perdóname, Hermione- le dijo mirándola con una enorme tristeza.

- ¿P-por qué? –preguntó ella, siendo ahora quién tartamudeaba.

- Por esto. –sentenció.

Con la mano que le quedaba libre, el niño que vivió rodeó la cintura de su amiga, atrayéndola hacia él. Con la otra mano, que cogía temblorosa el mentón de la chica acortó la distancia que separaba sus rostros, hasta que sólo los separaban un par de centímetros. El aliento cálido e húmedo de la castaña se mezclaba con el del chico, sus ojos buscaban confundidos en los ojos verdes de Harry la misma respuesta que él buscaba en los de ella, sus corazones latían desbocados en sus pechos, hasta que ninguno de los dos lo pudo soportar y unieron sus labios fundiéndolos en un tierno beso.

- ¿Harry? –los interrumpió una voz que les resultaba muy conocida.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII

Una misma pesadilla

-¿Harry? –los interrumpió una voz que les resultaba muy conocida.

Asustados, Harry y Hermione se separaron bruscamente. Sus pechos se agitaban rápida y entrecortadamente puesto que los dos estaban completamente asustados. La posibilidad de haber sido descubiertos los aterrorizaba, y siendo realistas la posibilidad era muy alta.

-Harry. –volvió a insistir la voz- ¿Eres tu?

-¡R-Ron! –respondió este intentando mantener un tono de voz despreocupado, sin demasiado éxito, mientras le indicaba a Hermione que se pusiera en cuclillas detrás de él- ¿cómo es que estás despierto?

-Estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla... –dijo éste esforzándose en recordar su sueño- estaba atado a una silla en una habitación muy oscura, en una casa muy vieja... Alguien que no conocía me apuntaba en el pecho con su varita. Yo estaba aterrorizado, el miedo me mantenía completamente mudo, y entonces el extraño hombre habló: No recuerdo exactamente lo que dijo, pero creo que se dirigía a Hermione...

La chica, acurrucada en el suelo, se puso completamente tensa. El sueño que estaba describiendo Ron le resultaba horriblemente familiar...

-Creo que dijo algo como –prosiguió él, que no advertía la presencia de su amiga en la estancia- ¿No entras? Tengo una sorpresa para ti...

La sangre de Hermione se heló en sus venas. No era parecido. Era la misma pesadilla que la noche antes le había oscurecido las horas de sueño...

Seguía con sus cavilaciones cuando notó que una mano le empujaba la cabeza hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

***

No quería involucrarla en este asunto. Hermione no tenía la culpa de que él estuviera completamente confundido. Sabía perfectamente que su abrazo era estrictamente amistoso, y que las insinuaciones no eran más que una broma entre amigos, pero en este momento su cerebro no pudo procesar este matiz informativo y había terminado cometiendo un grave error. Tendría que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, y una parte de ello consistía en procurar que ella no se viera afectada. Por esto tenía que intentar que saliera de la estancia sin que Ron la viera, y lo más eficaz era intentar que volviera a acostarse.

- Tranquilo amigo –intentó tranquilizarlo- seguro que sólo ha sido una pesadilla sin importancia. No creo que le pase nada a Her...

No pudo pronunciar su nombre. Los remordimientos lo carcomían por dentro. Apesadumbrado, cerró los puños con fuerza y dirigió la vista al suelo, avergonzado de su debilidad.

- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien, amigo?- le preguntó Ron algo preocupado.

¿Amigo? ¿Cómo podía llamarlo así después de lo que había hecho? Acababa de besarse con su mejor amiga cuando estaba saliendo con su hermana pequeña... Era un auténtico monstruo.

Por esto, tomó una resolución: Mañana por a mañana, después del desayuno, le pediría disculpas a Hermione y le diría que todo fue un malentendido. Ella le diría que no pasaba nada, que para ella no había significado nada, y seguirían siendo amigos como lo habían sido en los últimos seis años, y como seguirían siendo por muchos años más...

- Claro, Ron.- consiguió articular, la vista clavada en el suelo- No te preocupes por la pesadilla. Estoy seguro de que no le pasará nada a nuestra amiga. Puedes volver a dormir, yo me meteré en la cama ahora mismo.

Se quedó estático, viendo como la oscura silueta de su mejor amigo desaparecía nuevamente bajo las sábanas de su cama con dosel.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no podía verle, se giró en dirección a la puerta del dormitorio: Unos pies se escabullían por su ranura, dejándolo completamente solo para que se enfrentase a sus pensamientos.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

Diferentes perspectivas

El verde y húmedo césped de los terrenos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se mecía al compás de una cálida brisa otoñal que traía consigo una ineludible ensoñación que impulsaba el tumbarse cómodamente para cerrar los ojos y sencillamente no pensar en nada, simplemente dejarse llevar por los caminos del subconsciente y viajar lejos del castillo...

Desgraciadamente, esto no era lo que deseaba el muchacho rubio que, estirado bajo la sombra de un olmo, apoyaba la nuca sobre sus entrelazadas manos.

Él tenía demasiadas preocupaciones, al contrario que los compañeros de su misma casa que estaban tumbados junto a él, como para echarse en la hierba de los jardines sin hacer nada.

Los acontecimientos se estaban precipitando. El hecho de pasar al segundo estadio del plan no le resultaba demasiado molesto. Lo que le preocupaba era el verse forzado a hacerlo. No podía ceder, ésta no era un opción.

El curso había empezado hacía pocos días, y empezar a mostrar un ligero cambio de actitud hacia Granger podría resultar sospechoso. Sin embargo, cada vez que se le acercaba ella lo percibía. Aunque lo hiciera con la capa de invisibilidad.

Ella no era estúpida, tenía que reconocerlo. Si actuaba con demasiada rapidez se daría cuenta de que había gato encerrado, así que tendría que ser completamente sutil para lograr engañarla.

Resignado, se echó finalmente en el mullido césped con las manos entrecruzadas por detrás de la nuca y cerró los ojos para centrarse en pensar una forma de acercarse a la castaña.

Cediendo, empezó a perderse entre la multitud de sonidos y aromas que se deslizaban suavemente a su alrededor: El débil cuchicheo de la cálida brisa que se colaba entre los botones de su camisa, el crujido de las hojas mecidas de los árboles, el zumbido de los insectos que revoloteaban por el aire aprovechando los últimos días cálidos del año... Y un delicioso e embriagador perfume de manzanas verdes recién recogidas del árbol.

Inspiró más profundamente, intentando absorber toda la esencia del perfume. Cada vez lo olía más intensamente. Cada vez la persona que lo llevaba estaba más cerca de él.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, para poder observar su alrededor. Se vio perdido entre demasiada gente, así que cerró los ojos nuevamente para concentrarse en captar de dónde provenía la agradable fragancia.

Inspiró nuevamente. Sí. Ya lo tenía. Complacido, abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia atrás.

Estupefactos, sus ojos adquirieron unas dimensiones exageradas dentro de sus órbitas. Hermione Granger. Ella era la única chica que había en aquella dirección. Evidentemente, estaba acompañada por sus amigos: San Potter y la comadreja Weasley, pero no creía que hubieran caído tan bajo como para untarse el cuello con perfumes femeninos.

En este mismo instante lleno de desconcierto, una ráfaga de aire agitó la melena enmarañada de la chica, transportando en el aire el delicioso aroma.

Él inspiró ávidamente. No cabía duda alguna: el perfume pertenecía a Hermione Granger.

Empezó a sentirse algo molesto. No podía ser que existiera algo en esta chica capaz de suscitar su interés... ¿O talvez sí?

***

Una ráfaga de viento deslizó su perfume por el aire, hasta que éste se hubo introducido dentro de su nariz provocándole un leve cosquilleo.

Desde que la conocía, Hermione había utilizado este especial perfume.

Una vez le había preguntado dónde lo había comprado para regalárselo a Ginny, pero ella se había limitado a desviar la mirada y a decir tristemente:

- Desde que tengo uso de razón, el día de mi cumpleaños recibo un paquete de remitente anónimo que contiene un frasco de perfume. Siempre es el mismo: Éste.

Harry desvió la mirada de su amiga. Esta fragancia le hacía rememorar muchos recuerdos: muchos momentos especiales, alegres o tristes; importantes o indiferentes; emocionantes o aburridos; habían sido bañados por este perfume.

Se tumbó en el césped, entrecruzó las manos por detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos; dejándose llevar por la calma del momento. La calma que siempre precede la tormenta.

Había tenido mucha suerte: Hermione era fantástica, una gran amiga. Esta mañana había actuado con completa naturalidad, sin dar pie a ningún tipo de sospechas por parte de Ron o Ginny.

Por otra parte, era extraño que su mejor amigo no hubiera insistido en averiguar quién había estado la noche anterior en su dormitorio...

Sí, Ron había estado muy pensativo durante todo el día. Probablemente intentando encontrarle un significado a la pesadilla que tuvo la noche anterior.

Él estaba seguro de que no tenía ningún significado, sin embargo el pelirrojo no era el único que se había mostrado pensativo en exceso: Pese a su convincente actuación frente a los demás, cada vez que la había encontrado sola Hermione se hallaba completamente meditativa, con la mirada perdida y el rostro contraído por la preocupación...

¿Era sólo por el incidente de anoche, o había algo más que ofuscaba los pensamientos de su amiga?

***

Casualidad.

Tan sólo había sido pura casualidad. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había repetido en una sola mañana?

Pero por muchas veces que lo intentara una vocecilla en su interior le murmuraba que no se engañara, que sabía perfectamente que su pesadilla y la de su amigo estaban estrechamente relacionadas, aunque no supiera el porqué.

¿Podría ser que Ron estuviera en peligro? ¿Si así era, cómo debería actuar? Quizá debería apartarse de él durante un tiempo...

No. Esto le resultaría imposible. Él no aceptaría que su amiga estuviera enfadada con él sin ninguna razón. Insistiría hasta que ella se viera forzada a contarle la verdad, y ésta lo asustaría por completo.

Sintió un escalofrío. Una ráfaga de aire le agitó los cabellos y se coló por el cuello de su camisa erizándole la piel.

Entonces lo volvió a sentir: La misma mirada, fría y calculadora. Estos cuchillos afilados que se clavaban en su alma despedazándola despiadadamente.

Lentamente, conteniendo la respiración, desvió su rostro en dirección al olmo que cobijaba un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin, en el centro del cuál se encontraba él: Draco Malfoy.

Parpadeó, extrañada. Sus ojos no destilaban odio, como siempre habían hecho al mirarla. Podía leer una ligera confusión en esta gris mirada.

Sonrió. Al parecer, estaba ganando terreno. Era la ocasión perfecta para poner en marcha su plan.

Sólo había tres inconvenientes:

1. Tardaría un mes en tener la poción a punto.

2. Para tenerla a punto en este tiempo necesitaba conseguir los ingredientes que le faltaban este mismo día.

3. Para obtener dichos ingredientes, necesitaba la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

El día de hoy iba a ser muy largo...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

Clase de herbología

Hermione Granger escondía su rostro detrás del enorme y grueso libro de texto de Transformaciones, mientras devoraba un jugoso filete de ternera, y repasaba mentalmente los ingredientes que tenía que recolectar en una sola tarde además de asistir a tres clases.

Iba a ser una tarde movida, pero estaba convencida de que podría lograrlo si conseguía la ayuda necesaria: El libro Molte Potente Potions de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, y la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

Inconscientemente, levantó la vista para contemplar el rostro de su pelinegro amigo: Parecía feliz. Charlaba animadamente con Ginny mientras se llevaba esporádicamente el tenedor a la boca... Vacío. No. No era feliz. Su amigo estaba preocupado, y lo que más difícil se le hacía era el ser incapaz de ayudarlo.

Había procurado comportarse de forma natural, fingiendo que lo sucedido la noche anterior no la había afectado en absoluto. Estaba mintiendo, no sólo a Harry, sino también a ella misma. No estaba enamorada de él. Nunca lo había estado. Sin embargo, estaba confundida: Para ella el beso no había significado un cambio en su actitud hacia su amigo, sino una traición hacia Ginny, hacia Harry, y hacia ella misma. No debería haber permitido que sucediese, pero tampoco reunió el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a su amigo. Simplemente, dejó que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso. Aunque este curso no fuera el más indicado o, simplemente, el más fácil.

Después de esto, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Actuar como si nada y pedirle sin más la capa de invisibilidad? ¿Era esta la opción más fácil? No podía confesarle su plan de venganza, pero tampoco podía mantenerlo completamente al margen ya que le exigiría una explicación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué simplemente no se limitaba a dejar estar lo de la venganza?

¿Dejarlo estar? No. Malfoy la había maltratado tanto física como psicológicamente durante seis años de su vida y ya había llegado el momento de saldar deudas. Sólo tenía que ser cautelosa y no pasarse de la raya. No era que le importarla lastimar en exceso al slytherin, pero si se implicaba demasiado en el asunto ella se vería también afectada y entonces el plan no habría resultado para nada útil.

Había hecho todas estas cavilaciones observando atentamente los movimientos de su amigo así que éste, al sentir la incomodidad de estar siendo observado atentamente, le dirigió una mirada de reprobación a la chica.

Ruborizada en exceso, volvió a esconder el rostro tras su libro de Transformaciones. Intentando mantener la compostura, respiró profundamente durante diez segundos para encontrar una solución a su comprometida situación.

Tendría que arriesgarse a pedirle la capa de invisibilidad a su amigo, aún a riesgo de ser víctima de un interrogatorio por parte del pelinegro gryffindor.

Cuando los sucios platos con las sobras de la comida desaparecieron de las largas mesas del Gran Comedor dando pie a los alumnos a levantarse y dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas, Hermione cerró tranquilamente el libro que le había servido de escudo durante la comida y lo guardó en su cartera, esperando a que la mayoría de los estudiantes salieran de la amplia sala.

Cuando sólo quedaban Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella en el Gran Comedor, esta última se dirigió hacia el niño que vivió y le susurró al oído:

- Harry, necesito pedirte un favor. Cuando tengas un momento libre, ¿puedes reunirte conmigo en los lavabos de Mildred la Llorona?

El aludido le dirigió una mirada confundida a su amiga, pero al ver sus serios ojos decidió no replicar y acatar la petición:

Procurando que nadie lo percibiera asintió levemente con la cabeza, provocando un profundo suspiro de alivio en la castaña.

***

El invernadero número cinco era realmente sofocante: Era una imitación del clima ecuatorial dónde el húmedo aire se adhería a la piel de los sudorosos estudiantes haciendo que los uniformes se pegaran a sus cuerpos, hecho que no disgustaba a algunos del sexo masculino en cuya mente obscena sólo tenían cabida un tipo de pensamientos.

La profesora Sproud intentaba establecer el orden agitando hacia arriba y hacia abajo sus rechonchos brazos, brillantes por el sudor, sin un resultado satisfactorio.

Tenía que aprovechar la confusión, se decía Hermione, y buscar un par de asquerosas sanguijuelas entre las hojas de las plantas frente a las cuales se había detenido, intencionadamente, para escuchar la clase.

Asegurándose de que nadie la observaba, se puso en cuclillas y empezó a rebuscar entre el denso follaje. Empezó a desesperarse en cuanto notó que el murmullo general se disipaba, temiendo ser descubierta. ¡Por fin! Un par de ejemplares especialmente rechonchos intentaban copular en el tronco de la exótica planta.

Sigilosamente, escondió su mano derecha dentro de su túnica para sacarla segundos después con un pequeño bote de cristal. Lo abrió procurando no hacer ruido y, no sin hacer una mueca de profundo asco, metió dentro las susodichas sanguijuelas.

Se incorporó apresuradamente, temiendo haberse demorado demasiado, pero afortunadamente sus compañeros de casa y sus no tan compañeros de la casa de las serpientes seguían siendo tan escandalosos y irrespetuosos con el profesorado como siempre, así que la pobre profesora todavía no había conseguido establecer el orden en el sofocante invernadero.

Pasados quince minutos del inicio de la clase semanal de herbología, los alumnos estaban ya callados y atentos a las indicaciones de la profesora Sproud: Se habían agrupado en grupos de tres personas y estaban extrayendo las espinas venenosas que guardaban en su interior las _Boca de Diablo, _unas plantas tropicales sumamente bellas, de color malva, que siempre mantenían su capullo cerrado porque en su interior albergaba una espina que segregaba el veneno necesario para defenderse de sus depredadores. Este veneno era sumamente útil en el campo de la herbología porque permitía la producción de varias pociones muy eficaces. La lección de este día consistía en extraer una espina por grupo, anotar sus propiedades, y hacer una pequeña redacción de los usos que se le daban en la elaboración de pociones.

Hermione estaba sumamente concentrada en la tarea de extraer con sumo cuidado dicha espina del interior del ejemplar que les había tocado a Ron, Harry y ella mientras sus amigos sostenían el tronco y los pétalos respectivamente, cuando lo notó:

Como siempre. La misma sensación de inquietud y vulnerabilidad. Las mismas dagas que perforaban su corazón buscando una debilidad.

Su pulso se aceleró, su frente se humedeció, sus manos empezaron a temblar incontroladamente.

- ¡Ay! –exclamó mientras se llevaba inconscientemente el dedo a la boca.

- ¡No lo hagas! -gritaron.

Todo pasó muy rápido: Draco apartó a sus compañeros de grupo de un manotazo, avanzó trastabillando hacia la castaña gryffindor y le cogió la mano con rudeza, impidiendo el contacto del mortífero veneno con sus labios.

Hermione no podía creerlo: ¿Malfoy, impidiendo que se envenenara? Años atrás hubiera sido él mismo quién le hubiera puesto el dedo en la boca...

Aturdidos, se quedaron petrificados en esta posición: Él tomándole la mano con fuerza, y ella mirándolo incrédulamente.

- ¿Qué sucede, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger? –preguntó enfadada la profesora, cuya expresión recriminatoria desapareció en cuanto vio la roja sangre que salía del dedo índice de la chica.

Asustada, se abrió paso entre el alumnado que contemplaba curioso la escena y se inclinó hacia Hermione, movimiento que hizo reaccionar a los dos protagonistas de la escena, que se separaron de inmediato.

- Nada, profesora. –se excusó muy avergonzada la chica- Me he distraído un momento y me he pinchado el dedo con la espina venenosa.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó visiblemente decepcionada la profesora- no esperaba que le sucediese esto a usted, señorita Granger. Tendré que descontarle cinco puntos a su casa por su negligencia a la hora de hacer un trabajo en equipo, pero haga el favor de ir inmediatamente a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey le cure la herida.

Hermione se incorporó con la vista fija en el suelo, y solo la levantó para dirigirle una fugaz pero intensa mirada al príncipe de slytherin.

Éste reconoció en ella un deje de agradecimiento y sonrió para sus adentros:

Había movido ficha, y como era de esperar la jugada le había salido bien. Muy bien. Esta agradecida mirada era más de lo que habría deseado. Por fin los acontecimientos empezaban a tomar el curso correcto.

¿Seguirían dichos acontecimientos el curso que Malfoy esperaba que siguieran, o se precipitarían por algún precipicio insalvable?


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO IX

Clase de herbología

Hermione Granger escondía su rostro detrás del enorme y grueso libro de texto de Transformaciones, mientras devoraba un jugoso filete de ternera, y repasaba mentalmente los ingredientes que tenía que recolectar en una sola tarde además de asistir a tres clases.

Iba a ser una tarde movida, pero estaba convencida de que podría lograrlo si conseguía la ayuda necesaria: El libro Molte Potente Potions de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca, y la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.

Inconscientemente, levantó la vista para contemplar el rostro de su pelinegro amigo: Parecía feliz. Charlaba animadamente con Ginny mientras se llevaba esporádicamente el tenedor a la boca... Vacío. No. No era feliz. Su amigo estaba preocupado, y lo que más difícil se le hacía era el ser incapaz de ayudarlo.

Había procurado comportarse de forma natural, fingiendo que lo sucedido la noche anterior no la había afectado en absoluto. Estaba mintiendo, no sólo a Harry, sino también a ella misma. No estaba enamorada de él. Nunca lo había estado. Sin embargo, estaba confundida: Para ella el beso no había significado un cambio en su actitud hacia su amigo, sino una traición hacia Ginny, hacia Harry, y hacia ella misma. No debería haber permitido que sucediese, pero tampoco reunió el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a su amigo. Simplemente, dejó que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso. Aunque este curso no fuera el más indicado o, simplemente, el más fácil.

Después de esto, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Actuar como si nada y pedirle sin más la capa de invisibilidad? ¿Era esta la opción más fácil? No podía confesarle su plan de venganza, pero tampoco podía mantenerlo completamente al margen ya que le exigiría una explicación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué simplemente no se limitaba a dejar estar lo de la venganza?

¿Dejarlo estar? No. Malfoy la había maltratado tanto física como psicológicamente durante seis años de su vida y ya había llegado el momento de saldar deudas. Sólo tenía que ser cautelosa y no pasarse de la raya. No era que le importarla lastimar en exceso al slytherin, pero si se implicaba demasiado en el asunto ella se vería también afectada y entonces el plan no habría resultado para nada útil.

Había hecho todas estas cavilaciones observando atentamente los movimientos de su amigo así que éste, al sentir la incomodidad de estar siendo observado atentamente, le dirigió una mirada de reprobación a la chica.

Ruborizada en exceso, volvió a esconder el rostro tras su libro de Transformaciones. Intentando mantener la compostura, respiró profundamente durante diez segundos para encontrar una solución a su comprometida situación.

Tendría que arriesgarse a pedirle la capa de invisibilidad a su amigo, aún a riesgo de ser víctima de un interrogatorio por parte del pelinegro gryffindor.

Cuando los sucios platos con las sobras de la comida desaparecieron de las largas mesas del Gran Comedor dando pie a los alumnos a levantarse y dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas, Hermione cerró tranquilamente el libro que le había servido de escudo durante la comida y lo guardó en su cartera, esperando a que la mayoría de los estudiantes salieran de la amplia sala.

Cuando sólo quedaban Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella en el Gran Comedor, esta última se dirigió hacia el niño que vivió y le susurró al oído:

- Harry, necesito pedirte un favor. Cuando tengas un momento libre, ¿puedes reunirte conmigo en los lavabos de Mildred la Llorona?

El aludido le dirigió una mirada confundida a su amiga, pero al ver sus serios ojos decidió no replicar y acatar la petición:

Procurando que nadie lo percibiera asintió levemente con la cabeza, provocando un profundo suspiro de alivio en la castaña.

***

El invernadero número cinco era realmente sofocante: Era una imitación del clima ecuatorial dónde el húmedo aire se adhería a la piel de los sudorosos estudiantes haciendo que los uniformes se pegaran a sus cuerpos, hecho que no disgustaba a algunos del sexo masculino en cuya mente obscena sólo tenían cabida un tipo de pensamientos.

La profesora Sproud intentaba establecer el orden agitando hacia arriba y hacia abajo sus rechonchos brazos, brillantes por el sudor, sin un resultado satisfactorio.

Tenía que aprovechar la confusión, se decía Hermione, y buscar un par de asquerosas sanguijuelas entre las hojas de las plantas frente a las cuales se había detenido, intencionadamente, para escuchar la clase.

Asegurándose de que nadie la observaba, se puso en cuclillas y empezó a rebuscar entre el denso follaje. Empezó a desesperarse en cuanto notó que el murmullo general se disipaba, temiendo ser descubierta. ¡Por fin! Un par de ejemplares especialmente rechonchos intentaban copular en el tronco de la exótica planta.

Sigilosamente, escondió su mano derecha dentro de su túnica para sacarla segundos después con un pequeño bote de cristal. Lo abrió procurando no hacer ruido y, no sin hacer una mueca de profundo asco, metió dentro las susodichas sanguijuelas.

Se incorporó apresuradamente, temiendo haberse demorado demasiado, pero afortunadamente sus compañeros de casa y sus no tan compañeros de la casa de las serpientes seguían siendo tan escandalosos y irrespetuosos con el profesorado como siempre, así que la pobre profesora todavía no había conseguido establecer el orden en el sofocante invernadero.

Pasados quince minutos del inicio de la clase semanal de herbología, los alumnos estaban ya callados y atentos a las indicaciones de la profesora Sproud: Se habían agrupado en grupos de tres personas y estaban extrayendo las espinas venenosas que guardaban en su interior las _Boca de Diablo, _unas plantas tropicales sumamente bellas, de color malva, que siempre mantenían su capullo cerrado porque en su interior albergaba una espina que segregaba el veneno necesario para defenderse de sus depredadores. Este veneno era sumamente útil en el campo de la herbología porque permitía la producción de varias pociones muy eficaces. La lección de este día consistía en extraer una espina por grupo, anotar sus propiedades, y hacer una pequeña redacción de los usos que se le daban en la elaboración de pociones.

Hermione estaba sumamente concentrada en la tarea de extraer con sumo cuidado dicha espina del interior del ejemplar que les había tocado a Ron, Harry y ella mientras sus amigos sostenían el tronco y los pétalos respectivamente, cuando lo notó:

Como siempre. La misma sensación de inquietud y vulnerabilidad. Las mismas dagas que perforaban su corazón buscando una debilidad.

Su pulso se aceleró, su frente se humedeció, sus manos empezaron a temblar incontroladamente.

- ¡Ay! –exclamó mientras se llevaba inconscientemente el dedo a la boca.

- ¡No lo hagas! -gritaron.

Todo pasó muy rápido: Draco apartó a sus compañeros de grupo de un manotazo, avanzó trastabillando hacia la castaña gryffindor y le cogió la mano con rudeza, impidiendo el contacto del mortífero veneno con sus labios.

Hermione no podía creerlo: ¿Malfoy, impidiendo que se envenenara? Años atrás hubiera sido él mismo quién le hubiera puesto el dedo en la boca...

Aturdidos, se quedaron petrificados en esta posición: Él tomándole la mano con fuerza, y ella mirándolo incrédulamente.

- ¿Qué sucede, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger? –preguntó enfadada la profesora, cuya expresión recriminatoria desapareció en cuanto vio la roja sangre que salía del dedo índice de la chica.

Asustada, se abrió paso entre el alumnado que contemplaba curioso la escena y se inclinó hacia Hermione, movimiento que hizo reaccionar a los dos protagonistas de la escena, que se separaron de inmediato.

- Nada, profesora. –se excusó muy avergonzada la chica- Me he distraído un momento y me he pinchado el dedo con la espina venenosa.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó visiblemente decepcionada la profesora- no esperaba que le sucediese esto a usted, señorita Granger. Tendré que descontarle cinco puntos a su casa por su negligencia a la hora de hacer un trabajo en equipo, pero haga el favor de ir inmediatamente a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey le cure la herida.

Hermione se incorporó con la vista fija en el suelo, y solo la levantó para dirigirle una fugaz pero intensa mirada al príncipe de slytherin.

Éste reconoció en ella un deje de agradecimiento y sonrió para sus adentros:

Había movido ficha, y como era de esperar la jugada le había salido bien. Muy bien. Esta agradecida mirada era más de lo que habría deseado. Por fin los acontecimientos empezaban a tomar el curso correcto.

¿Seguirían dichos acontecimientos el curso que Malfoy esperaba que siguieran, o se precipitarían por algún precipicio insalvable?


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO XI

Escapada nocturna

El Gran Comedor siempre era una estancia ruidosa, pero durante la cena el alboroto era casi insoportable. Al menos, eso pensaba Hermione Granger, que más que cortar parecía que estaba asesinando la pechuga de pollo que había en su plato. Disgustada, dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a la persona que más detestaba de las allí presentes, intentando desahogarse:

Draco Malfoy se reía a carcajadas por un comentario que acababa de susurrarle Pansy Parkinson al oído. ¿Por qué demonios lo hacía? Si era un hecho que la chica con cara de buldog no tenía ni una pizca de gracia contando chistes...

Inconscientemente, empezaron a rechinarle los dientes, y en este momento el rubio decidió corresponer al desafío ocular de la gryffindor:

Gris contra marrón, hielo contra fuego, frío contra calor, oscuridad contra luminosidad.

Las dos miradas chocaron como dos icebergs en un mar helado, lanzando resquicios de hielo hacia las oscuras profundidades, producto del impacto.

Hermione intentaba concentrar en sus ojos todo el odio, el desprecio y la repulsión que le profesaba al slytherin; cuando notó que el bloque de hielo al que se oponía empezaba a derretirse. Malfoy le estaba dirigiendo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

¡¿Como?!

Confusa, frunció el ceño y su mirada se convirtió en un sorprendido gesto de interrogación al cual el ojigris respondió con una segunda sonrisa, esta vez más cínica que la anterior.

Enfurruñada, decidió terminar con esta estupidez y decidió regresar al mundo de los vivos, en el que Harry y Ron mantenían una acalorada discusión sobre quidditch.

***

No podá creerlo. Su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección. Quizá había sobreestimado la astúcia de Granger... Sabía que el heróico gesto que había tenido en Herbología había sido bien recibido por la castaña, pero de allí a pensar que la desarmaría con una simple sonrisa, sin levantar sospechas... ¿Qué le estaba pasando a la sangre sucia? ¿Estaba empezando a caer en sus redes?

Todos estos pensamientos llenaban la mente del príncipe de las serpientes mientras avanzaba por un pasillo del segundo piso, cuando escuchó la voz de la chica que ocupaba sus pensamientos en este momento:

- ¿Como? ¿Que hoy empieza el castigo que te impuso Snape el lunes?

Su voz provenía de la entreabierta puerta que custodiaba el reino de Mildred la Llorona, así que decidió pegarse a la pared justo al lado de la entrada para escuchar mejor la conversación que estaba manteniendo con...

- Lo siento Hermione. Esta tarde Snape me lo ha "recordado amablemente" en cuanto he salido de estar contigo en la enfermería.

Ésta era la voz de San Potter. ¿Porqué tenía que estar siempre pegado a los talones de la sabelotodo? ¿Acaso no tenía miedo de contagiarse?

- Pero Harry -prosiguió la chica en tono suplicante- Necesito ir hoy al invernadero porque puede ser que mañana mi libro ya no esté...

- Lo se. Está bien... Vámos a la Sala Común para que te la dé...

¿Para que le dé el qué? Tenía que reconocer que la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro... Bien, quizá era una buena oportunidad para descubrir más cosas sobre la gryffindor...

La sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en el rostro de Draco se volatilizó al oír que los pasos de los muchachos se acercaban a la puerta. Mierda. ¿Dónde podía esconderse? En ninguna parte. Perfecto. Bueno, siempre podía fingir que acababa de llegar al lugar, así que se separó unos pasos de la puerta y empezo a andar aproximándose a ella otra vez.

No dió ni tres pasos cuado la puerta se abrió bruscamente dando paso a un Harry y una Hermione que quedaron inmóvlies de asombro al descubrir que quizá su conversación no había sido tan privada como suponían...

- M-Malfoy... ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó visiblemente molesta la castaña, intentando contener su ira.

- Y tú? -contraatacó burleta el aludido.

- Déjalo Hermione, no merece la pena discutir con él... -los interrumpió Harry, procurando mantener la paz.

Tras lanzarle al ojigris una mirada asesina que éste respondió con una mueca de asco la chica hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza para mostrar su conformidad con el pelinegro y juntos se fueron en dirección opuesta, rumbo a su Sala Común.

El slytherin sonrió malevolamente y,tras haber epserado unos segundos, emprendió el mismo camino que habían tomado los dos leones, no sin antes comprobar que cierto objeto plateado de tacto muy sedoso estaba dentro de su cartera. Satisfecho, apresuró el paso para no perderlos de vista.

***

La Sala Común de la casa Gryffindor se hallaba en penumbras, sólo manchadas por un ténue rayo de luz mortecina que se colaba a la estancia a través del único ventanal de la torre.

Los sillones, que horas atrás habían acogido traseros de distintos géneros y tamaños, se enfriaban poco a poco.

La mesas estaban repletas de los restos de las actividades que se habían llevado a cabo allí durante el día: rollos de pergamino en blanco, esperando ser escritos por algun alumno aplicado, plumas manchadas de tinta negra mal limpiada, tinteros destapados dentro de los cuales el oscuro líquido empezaba a adquirir propiedades sólidas...

Solo un objeto se mantenía impune al abandono de la noche: el reloj de pared que se erguía orgulloso encima de la chimenea.

Sus buscas avanzaban ininterrumpidamente, dejando pasar el tiempo sin ningún reparo.

Cuando las dos ajugas se unieron en posición vertical, doce campaneos rompieron el religioso silencio que empañaba el ambiente. Éstos fueron seguidos por el sordo sonido de unos pasos que bajaban cautelosamente las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios femeninos.

Una chica de melena castaña enmarañada asomó la cabeza por el arco que comunicaba con la Sala Común, manteniendo la respiración. Tras unos segundos de riguroso escrutinio y de haberse cerciorado de que la estancia estaba bacía, avanzó con paso inseguro hasta quedar frente al agujero que conducía a los pasillos del inmenso castillo de Hogwarts.

Respirando entrecortadamente, se retiró un mechón de la frente y abrió la cartera que llebaba colgada en el hombro derecho. Rebuscó impacientemente hasta que sus dedos temblorosos notaron el sedoso tacto que andaban buscando: el de la capa de invisibilidad que su amigo Harry Potter le había prestado antes de ir resignadamente a cumplir el castigo que le había impuesto el primer día de clase el odioso profesor de pociones, Severus Snape.

Después de observarla cariñosamente durante unos instantes, se envolvió los hombros con ella, desapareciendo así del campo de visión de la mayoría de los habitantes de aquél mágico castillo.

Respiró profundamente, comprobó que la capa la cubriera completamente, y avanzó hasta desaparecer dentro del agujero que estaba escondido detrás del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

***

Draco Malfoy empezaba a notar en sus piernas el leve cosquilleo del adormecimiento muscular cuando el retrato que quedaba a su lado derecho se abrió, dejando paso al vacio.

Aliviado, comprobó que la capa de invisibilidad le tapara el cuerpo completamente y agudizó el oído: pasillo abajo se alejaba el ruido amortiguado de unos pasos cautelosos, invisibles.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, despegó la espalda de la pared y siguió silenciosamente los pasos que lo acercarían un poco más a su objetivo:

La destrucción de Hermione Granger.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO XII

Sección prohibida

La puerta que custodiaba la tranquilidad nocturna de la biblioteca chirrió al abrirse lentamente, empujada por una invisible muchacha de ojos castaños y melena enmarañada.

Manteniendo la respiración, Hermione se adentró en la fría y oscura estancia llena de estanterías con un sinfín de libros. Sin embargo, el libro que buscaba no se hallaba allí. Estaba entre los libros de la Sección Prohibida.

Inspirando profundamente y armándose de valor, avanzó decidida hacia la puerta que separaba las dos secciones, pero no tomó la precaución de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Fatal error: tras ella, otra figura invisible entró en la biblioteca. Un chico rubio con no muy buenas intenciones.

***

Mientras recorría con el dedo índice los lomos de los polvorientos libros de las estanterías, Hermione intentaba recordar dónde estaba el libro _Molte Potente Potions_, sin éxito. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior, intentando recordar… Cuando lo volvió a notar.

Se quedó helada en el sitio, pero su mano empezó a temblar descontroladamente: allí había alguien, y sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Lo malo era que él no debía estar allí, de noche, y además, invisible…

***

Le encantaba que hiciera esto. Cuando se ponía nerviosa la sangre sucia podía ser incluso… ¿adorable? Le repugnó tal idea, pero debía admitir que no le faltaba razón…

Sabía que ella sabía que él estaba allí, así que se le acercó lentamente, para aumentar su tensión.

Cuando estuvo justo detrás de la chica, levantó la mano sin hacer ruido y acarició suavemente la invisible tela que la cubría, provocando en ella un intenso estremecimiento.

Sonrió para sus adentros, cínicamente: la tenía en sus manos.

***

Se dio la vuelta para encararse a la invisible mano que le había rozado la espalda, pero con la precipitación del momento su capa se deslizó de sus hombros, dejándola completamente expuesta e indefensa.

- M-Malfoy… Sé que estás ahí. – tartamudeó con un hilo de voz, pero intentando parecer segura de sí misma, sin éxito alguno.

- Premio Granger… -le respondió su voz invisible, con claro tono burleta.

- Quítate la capa de invisibilidad Malfoy –dijo ésta, ya mosqueada por el tono pedante del slytherin.

- Has olvidado decir la palabra mágica, Granger –se burló el aludido, cada vez más divertido ante la situación.

- Muy bien. –Dijo la castaña recuperando ya su tono desafiante- Si no te la quitas tú, lo haré yo.

Y dicho esto dio un paso hacia adelante, tomó con brusquedad la tela invisible, y tiró de ella con fuerza, mostrándole por fin un Draco Malfoy con el rostro contraído por la ira.

- No te atrevas a hacer esto nunca más, asquerosa Sangre Sucia. –le dijo destilando odio por su lengua viperina.

- ¿O qué me harás? –le desafió Hermione, más tranquila al hallarse en igualdad de condiciones con su contrincante.

No sabía como, pero la pobre chica se vio empotrada contra la librería que había estado examinando segundos antes, con las muñecas alzadas a ambos lados de su cabeza, con las muñecas aprisionadas entre unos helados dedos que le cortaban la circulación, y con el rostro del infame Draco Malfoy más cerca de lo que nunca le hubiera permitido de hallarse libre.

***

Triunfo. Triunfo rotundo. Esto era lo que la pedante gryffindor le había servido en bandeja de oro.

Sentirla así, a su completa merced, incapaz de hacer nada contra él… Era simplemente embriagador.

Dejándose llevar por la perfección de aquél instante, se deleitó observando como su nerviosismo aumentaba segundo a segundo:

Sus pupilas se habían dilatado por el miedo, y sus marrones iris buscaban ayuda por todas partes, sin encontrarla. Sus labios temblaban y dejaban escapar entrecortadas ráfagas de aire que salían de su boca como humo de tabaco. Su pecho se agitaba descontroladamente arriba y abajo, siguiendo el ritmo de sus pulmones al llenarse de oxígeno. Su pulso se volvía frenético entre los dedos de sus manos, que cada vez aumentaban más la presión…

Y en ese preciso instante lo decidió.

Decidió que pasaría a la parte más peligrosa de su plan, la parte que tenía ganas de poner en práctica des que todo esto había empezado.

Sin dejar de sonreír maquiavélicamente, fue acercando su rostro al de la chica, que estaba paralizada por el miedo y la sorpresa.

Pudo notar su cálido aliento azotando su rostro mientras él aspiraba su embriagador aroma a manzanas verdes.

Pudo notar el temblor de aquellos rojos y seductores labios cuando los suyos estaban a apenas unos centímetros.

Y, cerrando los ojos para saborear el momento, dejó que sus labios rozaran los de ella.

Sabían muy bien…

Excitado por aquella sensación tan placentera, aumentó la presión, sorprendiéndose al no notar ninguna resistencia.

Los labios de ella se abrieron tímidamente, para dejar que sus alientos se entremezclaran, saboreándose el uno al otro.

Los alientos dieron paso a las lenguas, que empezaron a tantearse para terminar en un frenético juego en el que los dos intentaban desesperadamente conocer cada rincón de la boca del otro…

Entonces él soltó sus muñecas para rodear con sus brazos la cintura de la chica y la apretó fuertemente contra él, haciendo que ella notara la excitación de su miembro.

Ella respondió rodeando su cuello y acariciándole el platinado cabello con pasión.

Ése momento era tan perfecto, tan mágico, que ninguno de los dos era consciente de con quién lo estaba viviendo.

Hasta que el maullido de un gato los sacó de su ensimismamiento.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO XIII

Alianza

Se separaron bruscamente y sus ojos se encontraron descubriendo en los del otro el mismo miedo e incredulidad que había en los suyos.

Hermione se llevó una mano en los labios, casi inconscientemente, y los recorrió tiernamente con dedos temblorosos. Pasión, desenfreno, hasta un poco de dulzura estaban grabados en cada uno de sus pliegues rojos como la sangre.

Sus marrones ojos se perdieron en el recuerdo de aquél momento: En un principio había sentido sorpresa y sobretodo repulsión. Pero aquél contacto no había sido brusco en absoluto. Draco Malfoy no la había besado como castigo. Había disfrutado el momento tanto como ella, aunque esa no fuera su intención.

Una débil sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro, cosa que provocó el sonrojo de sus mejillas pues no quería aceptar que aquel beso, el beso del chico que más odiaba en el mundo, le había gustado. Es más: le había gustado mucho.

Dirigió su mirada al suelo, evitando el contacto con aquellos témpanos de hielo gris que seguramente se estarían burlando de ella. Entonces la vio:

La señora Norris, la gata de Filch, la traspasaba con sus pupilas verticales.

- ¡Oh, no! –exclamó con voz ahogada, mientras sus ojos aumentaban considerablemente de tamaño debido al horror y la sorpresa.

- ¿Tanto te horroriza que te haya gustado, Granger? –sonó lejana la voz altanera de Malfoy, pues no estaba prestando atención a nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo a la gata que se hallaba a sus pies.

***

Su comentario había sido mera provocación. Sabía que la gryffindor había disfrutado del momento. Sabía que, inexplicablemente, él también lo había hecho. Pero no iba a reconocerlo. Nunca. No iba a admitir que un noble sangre limpia como él, procedente de una familia con tradición que había estado en la casa de las serpientes desde sus inicios, había disfrutado besando los sucios labios de una patética hija de muggles que además pertenecía a la casa antagónica a la suya: gryffindor.

La chica había bajado la mirada ante el comentario. Sonrió para sus adentros. Este simple gesto le había dado la victoria: la chica había admitido que había dejado a un lado su dignidad y se había entregado a un chico al que detestaba.

Era un momento tan dulce, el del triunfo. Había logrado mucho más de lo que esperaba, mucho más de lo que pretendía. Esperaba que la castaña le hubiera abofeteado y le hubiera soltado una retahíla de palabras indecentes, pero en vez de eso se había entregado al beso con una pasión y una desesperación impropias en ella.

El pobre muchacho no sabía, o no quería ver, que él también había perdido. Había perdido en el mismo instante en que los labios de la chica le parecieron apetecibles, había dejado de lado todos sus principios en el momento en que liberó las frágiles muñecas de la gryffindor para unir sus cuerpos en una sintonización perfecta, impropia de almas tan antagónicas.

Pero no lo vería hasta más adelante. No estaba preparado para ello, sencillamente.

Estaba tan absorto saboreando el dulce sabor de la venganza, que no se paró a analizar el cambio de actitud de Hermione hasta que éste fue demasiado evidente:

La chica miraba al suelo, horrorizada. Algo tenía que haber visto…

Pues claro. El maullido.

Lentamente, sus ojos bajaron buscando lo mismo que miraba ella. Y la vio.

Esa mal nacida gata de Filch.

Sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de la leona y echó a correr hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

No le importó hacer ruido, no le importó estar agarrando fuertemente la mano de alguien que se suponía que odiaba, no le importó que sus capas de invisibilidad quedaran abandonadas en la sección prohibida como pruebas evidentes de la intrusión nocturna.

Sólo pensaba en una cosa, escapar. Escapar de la situación y de él mismo. Pensaba que si corría y corría sin parar, lograría dejar atrás el error que había cometido, sin pensar que lo llevaba cogido de la mano…

***

Hermione había perdido la cuenta de cuantas escaleras habían subido, cuantos pasillos habían recorrido, y cuantas puertas habían cruzado cuando Malfoy se detuvo y, por fin, la soltó.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo familiar en el lugar y así poderse situar para volver a su sala común, pero no encontró nada que le sirviera de orientación.

Genial, el maldito hurón había conseguido que se perdieran en su patético intento de fuga milagrosa.

- Bien, Malfoy. –empezó a reprocharle con mal humor- ¿Dónde diablos nos has metido?

El chico no contestó inmediatamente. Se limitó a incorporarse, pues hasta entonces había mantenido las manos apoyadas en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento, y observar el lugar.

- Estemos donde estemos –sentenció tras el escrutinio- Hace tiempo que nadie pisa este lugar.

La gryffindor observó con más atención: tenía razón, todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo.

- En primer lugar- prosiguió la serpiente con tono de suficiencia- las antorchas no están encendidas. Nadie se ha molestado en encantarlas.

Correcto, el pasillo estaba completamente a oscuras, a excepción de la tenue luz titilante que ofrecían las estrellas escampadas por el firmamento.

De pronto, un rayo cruzó su mente.

- Draco –susurró, olvidando que había llamado al chico por su nombre – ¿y si se tratara…?

El chico la comprendió al instante, pues completó su pregunta:

- ¿Del ala oeste del cuarto piso?

Tragó saliva. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, esta vez con el miedo pintado en su rostro.

***

Instintivamente, los dos chicos redujeron la distancia que los separaba hasta quedar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

Se miraron de reojo.

-¿Tienes miedo, Granger? –le preguntó Draco pretendiendo sonar burlón.

- ¿Crees que debería tenerlo, Malfoy? –intentó contraatacar la castaña, y hubiera funcionado de no ser por el temblor de su voz.

El chico la observó detalladamente. Allí, temblando, completamente indefensa, parecía un conejito asustado.

Sonrió, pero no porque le gustara verla así. Su sonrisa fue un gesto de ternura ante una visión tan dulce…

Un momento.

¿Dulce? Hermione Granger, la insoportable sabelotodo sangre sucia, ¿dulce?

La carrera lo había dejado exhausto, sin duda. Su cerebro sufría falta de oxígeno y no funcionaba correctamente…

- ¿Quién anda ahí? –la voz del celador lo sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones.

Asustado, cogió a Hermione del brazo, la empotró contra la pared, se pegó a ella y le tapó la boca con la mano para evitar que profiriera un grito.

Ante la mirada atónita de la castaña, se llevó un dedo a los labios con mirada suplicante, y redujo la presión de su mano lentamente, hasta retirarla por completo.

Se hallaban a salvo detrás de una armadura medieval, pero sólo si Filch no decidía seguir avanzando por el pasillo.

Miró a derecha e izquierda y encontró una puerta entreabierta a unos metros de donde se encontraban.

Con un gesto de la cabeza, le indicó a la chica su objetivo. Ésta asintió para mostrar su conformidad y empezaron a avanzar en aquella incómoda posición procurando no hacer ningún ruido.

Mientras escuchaban cómo los pasos de Filch se acercaban a ellos lentamente, alcanzaron la puerta. Draco empujó a Hermione dentro de la estancia, y solo después de comprobar que no los habían descubierto la siguió.

Una vez dentro buscaron algún sitio donde esconderse:

Había muebles viejos por todas partes: pupitres, sillas, mesas, estantes, armarios…

Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad: ¡armarios!

Sin hacer ruido, se encaminaron al que les quedaba más cerca, lo abrieron y se metieron dentro, dejando un pequeño resquicio para observar lo que sucedía en el exterior.

No entró nadie en la estancia, pero por si acaso cerraron la puerta del armario.

- Creo que deberíamos esperar un rato hasta estar completamente seguros de que Filch se ha ido –propuso el rubio.

La gryffindor contestó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

***

Le miró.

Estaba allí, sentado a su lado, en un pequeñísimo armario que apenas les permitía evitar rozarse…

Cualquiera que les hubiera descubierto en aquella situación, hubiera pensado mal. Aunque se tratara de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Aunque se tratara de dos alumnos de las casas más enemistadas de la escuela. Aunque se tratara de dos seres tan incompatibles…

Se estremeció. Hacía mucho frío en aquel sitio.

- ¿Tienes frío, Granger? –le preguntó casi amablemente el ojigris.

- Un poco… -admitió la chica, cosa que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia.

- Anda, ven aquí. –le dijo, y extendió el brazo en su dirección, como si le estuviera haciendo el favor de su vida… Como si tuviera que sentirse honrada. Menudo engreído estaba hecho…

- No, gracias. –le cortó la chica. Lo último que le faltaba para empeorar la situación era ponerse en brazos del chico… Era lo más parecido a un suicidio que le habían ofrecido nunca.

En vez de eso, se puso a pensar. Intentó analizar lo sucedido aquella noche. Era evidente que no se le presentaría otra oportunidad para colarse en la sección prohibida y "tomar prestado" el libro, así que tendría que desechar la idea de la poción multijugos. ¡Demonios! Tanto empeño para nada… Aunque, de hecho, había logrado acercarse más al engreído rubio sin necesidad de hacerse pasar por otra persona… Pero, ¿a qué precio? Sabía tan bien como él que aquél beso no había sido nada más que un mero engaño. Por parte de los dos. No sabía qué se traía el chico entre manos, pero para ella había supuesto una buena baza para el chantaje… ¿Y si él pensaba lo mismo? ¿Habían quedado atrapados en un círculo vicioso del que no lograrían escapar?

Más o menos Hermione, más o menos…

***

Había intentado llevar al límite su plan, pero al fin y al cabo Granger no era tan estúpida. La amabilidad era un gesto que todavía no podía pasar por real. Tendría que esperar más, aunque viendo su reacción al beso, tampoco mucho más…

El único problema que tenía ahora era la capa de invisibilidad que posiblemente estaría ya en el despacho de Filch, esperando ser ofrecida al director como prueba delatora de su escapada nocturna…

Miró a la castaña: ella tenía exactamente el mismo problema. ¿De dónde habría sacado una capa de invisibilidad alguien como ella? No era extraño que objetos así circularan en el mercado negro de las familias de sangre limpia, pero que una hija de muggles tan joven ya tuviera una en su poder…

Se le escapó una sonrisa cínica. Si descubrían que ella era la propietaria de una de las dos capas, tendría que explicar muchas cosas. Además, su intachable reputación saldría visiblemente afectada… Él era otro tema: su padre haría los arreglos necesarios para que el asunto quedara enterrado en el olvido, aunque entonces no habría posibilidad de recuperar su capa…

Bien. Le propondría un trato a la castaña a cambio de su silencio. Al fin y al cabo él era todo un galán, así que no sería tan extraño que una sangre sucia formara parte de su interminable lista de conquistas… Pero no sería tan bien visto que la perfecta prefecta Hermione Granger anotara a su intachable currículum una intrusión nocturna a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y un beso con el infame Draco Malfoy… En una misma noche.

Movió un poco los hombros para quedar frente a frente con la muchacha de ojos marrones.

- ¿Sabes que estás en una situación muy comprometida, sangre sucia? –le dijo mientras la traspasaba con sus ojos grises.

- Tú también lo estás, Malfoy.- le respondió secamente- Por si no te has enterado tu también estás dentro del armario conmigo… -esto último lo dijo evidentemente incómoda.

Sonrió. Así que esto era lo que más la preocupaba…

Se acercó más a ella, hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de los suyos, y le susurró sensualmente:

- A mí esta situación no me incomoda en absoluto… -notó cómo el palpitar del corazón de la chica se volvía más y más frenético- Por eso, te propongo un trato…

- ¿Qué clase de trato, Malfoy? –desconfió la gryffindor, mientras aumentaba la distancia entre los dos.

- Una pequeña alianza.

- ¿Entre tú y yo? –chilló, más que dijo, la chica.

- No, Granger. –Repuso con fastidio – Entre este armario y el pupitre de al lado. ¡Pues claro que entre tú y yo! Mira: yo mantendré mi boquita de oro cerradita si tú me ayudas a recuperar las capas de invisibilidad.

***

Se limitó a permanecer en silencio para reflexionar. La situación era evidentemente comprometedora, para los dos.

Si Filch le enseñaba las capas de invisibilidad a Dumbledore, el director deduciría inmediatamente que una pertenecía a Harry. Había muy pocas capas de invisibilidad, y eran muy poco usuales entre gente adolescente.

No podía permitir que su amigo se viera involucrado, pues bastante tenía ya con el castigo que le había impuesto Snape.

Por otro lado, tampoco quería que la serpiente se fuera pavoneando diciendo que hasta una gryffindor había caído en sus redes de seducción…

Definitivamente, la alianza le convenía. Pero era con Malfoy. Había gato encerrado. Tenía que haberlo…

- Granger. O me das una respuesta ya, o interpreto tu silencio como un no, y entonces tendrás que asumir las consecuencias… -le espetó el chico con impaciencia.

De acuerdo. Iba a dar el todo por el todo. No iba a pensar en las posibles consecuencias de aquella extraña alianza…

- Acepto. –dijo, y le tendió la mano.

- Bien. –se limitó a decir él, estrechándosela.


End file.
